Just One of the Guys
by a smiles facade
Summary: Hinata has always just been one of the guys but what happens when she decides to change herself over the summer? What will her friends think about her new look? Will she finally be one of the girls or will this only complicate things? what of her fangirls
1. Prologue

Pairing: SasukexHinata

This is my 1st story please be kind=D

I do not own Naruto or it's Character even though I wish I did

**Just one of the Guys**

It's my Last day of my sophomore year of High school and I'm just in my room staring at myself in the mirror after a long day. First off, a girl came up to me and confessed her undying love  
for me telling me that I was the boy of her dreams, which would have been great if I were a boy or maybe if I "swung" that way but I happen to be a straight female who is just a tomboy.  
Second off, I confessed my feelings to my crush Naruto, who happens to be a good friend and he thought I was joking and laughed about, it gave me hard pat in the back and said "Good one" and walked to the rest of our friends. I laughed with him so I wouldn't feel like a fool and embarrassed but I already did.

My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am the heiress to the billion dollar Hyuuga Corporation Byakugan, which is much like the Johnsons and Johnsons corp. I have indigo hair that reaches my shoulder which I always hide in a cap or a beanie so it looks even shorter, I have slightly tan skin and pale lavender eyes. Yup I'm a tomboy but I never thought I look that much like a guy but I guess I was wrong. I do wear baggier clothes than my friends and all those friends happen to be guys. My shirts are really loose and I do wear double sports bras and wrap them tightly with bandages to hold down my chest. I don't know what to do with it, my chest is huge. I don't even know what size I am because all my life it's been sports bras. I know what you're thinking, how can this girl be so dense? Easy I grew up with all boys.

My mother died when I was 3yrs old giving birth to my little sister Hanabi. She had long indigo hair that reached past her waist, a heart shaped face, a button nose, full red lips, bright lavender eyes with thick lashes, light mocha skin, and a great smile with huge dimples. She was absolutely beautiful but sadly can't remember her; all I have left in her memory are pictures and paintings of her. I wish she were alive so I could have a female in my life that would explain what's going with body. All the changes that occur once you hit puberty. So I could finally tell someone who isn't Hanabi about my crush and actually get good advice for once, not telling me to threaten, hit or buy the boy I like. God knows I can't talk to my cousin Neji or my Father about any of that. They would freak out just like when I got my first monthly gift.

I remember that day clearly my father cried on his knees and yelled to the heavens in the most dramatic way "Why God, Why is this happening? She's too young; my poor baby girl is going to have vultures surrounding her! Not if I have anything to do with it no male will attempt to corrupt her until she's 30 and I'm dead!"

I was crying and freaking out it wasn't until my neighbor Asuma's girlfriend Kurenai explained to me what was going on that I finally understood I wasn't dying of internal bleeding like Neji said and it was natural for a female to go through that. I had barely turned 11 at the time. Gosh I miss her. She was so sweet and was always there when I needed her, too bad she moved to Sauna to teach right after that. I remember after that day Neji and my father started buying me a bunch of sports bras and even bigger clothes. I didn't complain I always wore loose clothes they were so comfortable and I must say I do like my comfort. That's when my attire started looking more masculine and guess people started thinking of me as a male as well.

My father Hiashi is the Head of Byakugan. He is a very rich and powerful man. He is also owner of the famous football team The Shinobi. He is very business savvy, too bad he isn't like that when comes to his two teenage daughters. He has long chocolate brown hair, strong jaw, pale silver eyes, and an overall dominating presence. He is very handsome and my cousin Neji, whose father Hizashi was my father's twin, and Hanabi look just like him. They are all vey gorgeous and I happen to be the black sheep. He is very overprotective of me. You would think since Hanabi is younger it would be her but no it's me. He even let her go to an arts boarding school last summer and he didn't even mind that she did not come home for Christmas and she is only twelve going on thirteen. So she hasn't been home at all for about a year and how do I miss her. She should be back in a week or two. I hate being the only girl in the house. My father is constantly telling me that men are the devil and only want one thing and won't tell what the one thing is and I have no idea what he's yelling about when he says" You better not know that thing". I live a very sheltered life even though I hang out with guys, My father and Neji make sure of it.

My cousin Neji is like a brother to me. He is only a couple of months older than I am. He has been living with us since he was 4yrs old because my uncle Hizashi died in a terrible car accident along with his mother. He is extremely protective of me and he always keeps a watchful eye on me and make sure no one is causing me any trouble. We hang out with the same group of friends and it's been that way since pre-school. Our friends consist of Lee (Neji's BFF), Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto(my crush), Shika, Choji, Kankuro, and Gaara. I am pretty close to all of them we are all really good friends. We all are really athletic, everyone is in a sport and all the guys are real popular and have their faithful legion of fan girls and apparently so do I. I love sports so much and am an avid participant at school. I'm co-captain of the track team and Sasuke is captain, I'm captain of the soft ball team, I'm captain of the girls basket ball team, I play soccer, I'm also in the martial arts team and Neji and Sasuke are captains while all the guys are members, and I play football even if I'm not in the team officially I still practice with them most of the time, all the guys play football also. I've always been into sports, my father made sure of it. He raised me the only way he knew how just like Neji. He was still a good father, he always made time for us even if he was busy running a company.

I'm still looking at the mirror and now I don't like what's looking back. I'm wearing shapeless blue jeans with an oversize hoodie and a black beanie. I can see why that Naruto reacted the way he did when I confessed. I remember after we walked to where our friends were he left to follow Sakura around. How could I forget that he likes no loves Sakura the most popular girl in the school. I'm not saying I'm an outcast because I'm not, I have awesome friends and a lot of acquaintances and people do like me. I am also pretty well known for my athletic skills but I am nothing compare to Sakura. Sakura is one of the prettiest girls in school she has guys eating out of the palm of her hand. She is head cheerleader; she's in leadership, captain of the tennis team and dance club. She is the kind of girl that always gets what she wants and for some odd reason she wants to make my high school life as uncomfortable as she can and that's why she flirted with Naruto in front me even though everyone know she really wants Sasuke. I felt like crap and I tried not to show it but Sasuke still noticed a give me a pat on the back. He's really an awesome friend whenever Sakura tries to pick on me, he says things to make her feel stupid and she goes away. I still don't get why he doesn't go out with her she really nice to him but when I ask him all he says is that she is "annoying". If that were true why does she have so many followers with a new member every day? I just don't get it I guess. Sasuke is the "heart throb" at Hidden Leaf High that refuses to go out with Sakura the "princess" of the school.

Sasuke Uchiha is one of my best friends. His father is my father's best friend so we grew up together and he happens to be my neighbor. He's Family also own a billion dollar company Sharingan, it's like Apple. He lives on the left side of my house while Asuma's family lives to the right. Sasuke has always been really nice to me, we have always got along well but I started noticing that he and the rest of the guys have forgotten that I'm actually a girl. For one they all call me Nat not Hinata, it's just Nat and most people believe it to be my real name. Then they decided that they are going to Kiba's family's summer home the entire summer. I cannot go with them because my father doesn't trust them even if Neji is going because they are all boys and he knows how boys are, they'll take my virtue and lead my way to hell for the sins of fornication. They're all leaving tonight and are not planning on coming back until a couple of days before school starts. I'm going to miss them. So I'm alone all summer if my sis decides not to come because my father is going a bunch of business trips he won't be home. I really wish I had close female friends now but I don't. I really need to start making some maybe if I had some I wouldn't be alone with the maids this summer.

I am going to be a junior this coming September and I don't want to be confused for a boy anymore. I have a whole summer without my friends so I think I should start working on self improvement. I want to be a girl for once, I want to feel pretty , I want to be asked out for the first time,I want to be confessed by a guy, I want to flirt with a boy without worrying about my daddy getting him killed but that might be asking for too much. I want to be able to watch a chick flick instead of always watching an action movie. I want to have girl talk instead of burping the alphabet and going to "pick up chicks", I'm a girl why do I want to go pick them up! I tired of it I want to transform myself this summer into Hinata not Nat. I want to be one of the girls and when school starts I'm not just going to be one of the guys.


	2. How Much?

Main Pairing: SasukexHinata

This is my first story please be kind

Rated T for Language

I do not own Naruto or its Characters. If I did it would be called "Hinata"

**Just One of the Guys: How Much?**

Today was a long day indeed, my Dad had to leave to his business trip today and he was freaking out that I would stay alone even though we have like twelve maids and butlers. First he wasn't going to let Neji go on the trip but I said I would be fine. Then he assigned his attack dog Ibiki and all of the available stooges to parole the house and to make sure no one dares steal my innocence while I'm asleep. He also called Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, to keep an eye on me or in other words spy on me. He also alerted the Police station to do rounds around the estate every couple of hours.

_**Flash Back**_

"Hinata I will be calling at least five times a day, if you don't pick up, I'm going to assume something is wrong and call the authorities and I'll track you down where ever you are so never fear daddy's here bumble bee". With that he squeezed the life out of me with his bear hug. I'm turning Blue.

"If anything happens you call me and I'll kill who ever harms you with my bare hands, my bare hands you hear!" he shouts while I look at him with frightened eyes.

"I am going miss you my daddies little girl and please kick any guy who invades your personal bubble so hard in the crotch that their balls will become ovaries when you're done with him and scream rape if that doesn't work. Yell fire and that doesn't work; yell a white woman is getting raped by a colored man in a fire, they will come running for that one".

What did my father just say for goodness sake we're "colored"! Who even uses that stupid word anyways! When I was about scold him about the politically incorrect statement he said, he patted my head handed me a bag and left. I open the bag and I found a tazer and pepper spray with a note that states "keep on you at all times. Men are evil if you encounter one taze him and run!"

My cousin Neji was not any better he give me about 100 rules I must follow to preserve my innocence. He started reading them to me.

"If I wasn't one of the rides over there, I would have stayed. But they need my beautiful land rover to get through the terrain over there. I'll be calling you on a daily basis, okay? Oh by the way I took the liberty of making these for you. It's a list that you must follow, let me go through every single one for you okay.#100 hand holding is not innocent, intertwined fingers symbolize sex, so don't do it. #47 Hugging is not innocent, pressing your body against another body is dry humping with clothes on, don't do it. #12 footise are not innocent, the only time its ok is when you kick someone so they won't play with you. #3 wearing a bikini will get you raped and killed, when I'm gone I want you to be covered head to toe and ask Tobi to borrow his mask, he won't need it. Its summer it will be too hot for him to wear but I'm sure you'll be fine. #2 kissing will get you warts, you want warts they can kill you! # 1 you were born a virgin you'll die a virgin. Remember you body is a temple don't let anyone filthy it up."

Wow I zoned out through most of it. Did he really need to make giant poster boards and put them all over the house? I learned a long time ago just to listen and not talk, so that what I do during their "talks". Anything I say will be ignored anyways.

"Nat, if you have to kill to preserve it then do as you must. We're rich you'll be fine. If OJ can get off so can you. Remember twist and jab. Alright, I will take my leave".

Oh yes how could I forget? Just like my dad, Neji gave me weapons too. With that he gives me a bone crushing hug and leaves. What's wrong with this family? Wouldn't killing abolish my innocence? Whatever, I need out of this house, I need to get away from all of the poster boards. They are everywhere even in the bathrooms and ceilings.

_**End of Flash Back**_

I'm on my way to Drug store to buy a magazine so I can see what to do with myself and to forget everything that went on earlier. I had to walk down here because my father didn't want me to drive boys around and he also said that backseats were dangerous like a taco bell parking lot was at midnight. So I have no car and here I am walking with my Fan girls trailing behind. When I turn back I see them make goo goo eyes at me then kissy faces. What's wrong with these girls, I'm the female basket ball team captain, most of the sports I am in are female teams but they still think I'm male. How dumb can they be? They honestly think I'm a boy when I don't even sound it. I remember the girl that confessed her "love" for me said she thought I hadn't hit puberty yet and that I was cute and tiny like that Bieber kid. She said she loved my voice because it showed my sensitive side. She is the one that made me aware that I even had a fan club. I was confused when she said that she has seen all my sports games then wouldn't she have noticed I am girl! But then again they follow me around most of the time and still call me "he"," him", "Nat", "Mat", and all that jazz. At least they aren't vicious like the guys fan girls; mine admire me from a far while theirs physically harass them. Mine take pictures from a far while there break in to the locker room while they are in the shower and steal their boxers. Poor Sasu he went commando a whole day.

Along the way I bump into someone I haven't seen in a while, who happened to make my fan girls leave. It was Mina, ex girlfriend of sailor mouth Hidan, ex-head cheerleader and ex-princess of the school. The difference between her and Sakura is that she was actually nice to everyone. She was very sweet and she befriended me early this school year but left soon after. I have no idea how she ended up dating a jerk like Hidan, sure he's good looking but a jerk none the less. She dropped out of school and I haven't seen her since that's when Sakura took her thrown. Mina has midnight black hair with tan skin, Bright brown eyes with thick lashes, and full pink lips. She is very pretty.

"Hey Nat, how have you been? It's been a while, what are you planning on doing this summer? Where are you going off too?" _should I tell her I want to change myself?_

"Hi Mina, I've been good and you? I know I haven't seen forever. Well I was just going to pick up magazines to see what's in style and what boys like the most and what could make me look different and yourself?"

"I'm fine. Really well I was going to Fantasy wardrobe to get ready for the day, awww Nat you want to look good for that special someone. You know what, you should come with me I think Nancy would love to make you over but don't worry I'll be there so she won't go overboard how about we meet in a half hour here, okay?"

"Yes, that sounds great, see you then!"

"O' don't forget to shave your legs okay, that's Nancy's pet peeve okay, Bye" she waves and walks away.

I was so happy when I got home that was until I noticed that Ibiki and his goons were sitting in my living room chatting it up like they own the place. I thought they were supposed to be on patrol the estate not around the refrigerator. Ibiki saw me and sneered "I see the little man of the house is here isn't he cute?" How I loathe him. He would never act like this in front of my father or Neji but he does it in front of me. What a jerk. "Can it scar face! And get to work! You are not being paid to sit around so go do your job after you clean up after yourself!" Ibiki was taken back I have never ordered him around but he is my dad's security force so I have the right to. Ibiki has always disliked me, I remember 3yrs ago for my birthday the guys came over to hang out. Naruto was giving me a hug and Ibiki tackle him and tazed him. I've never been hugged by him or most of the guys since. Now I mostly get "playful" punching, slaps in the back, chest bump, head locks, and it's all painful. But l said they think I'm just one of the guys after all so they think it's alright to man handled me.

I finally made it to my room and I find a purple box on my bed so I open it and it's a little bracelet with charms and it's from Sasuke. It has a note to call him when I get it. Sasu has been the only successful guy to sneak into my room without getting caught. It's been going on for years since we were seven. It all started when his father, his mother and brother were fighting one night but then it started turning into a routine. Whenever he was lonely or just bored he would come over and we would just hang out. Wow isn't Ibiki great at taking care of me someone sneaks into my room and he has no idea. Well I guess I should call him. **Calling:**

"Hello Nata, can't live without me, I see". _He is the only one to call me that._ _So full of himself_.

"Hi Sasu, I got the bracelet, it was really great thanks! The only reason I called was because you asked my too. I couldn't ignore your desperation after you gave me a gift, so I thought I should be nice and throw you a bone. Don't think too much of it."_Yup this our friendship and I wouldn't have any other way_

"Ouch someone still pissed that her daddy didn't let her come. Well I'm glad you like it I guess. I wasn't sure if you would actually wear it because I know it isn't your style. You know you're lucky, I should have stayed home. I'm stuck with the dobe and the banshee; they are already driving me crazy. Damn Nata, you should have come, why couldn't you have been a rebel and came anyways? At least I wouldn't be as annoyed"

"First off I didn't even want to go; I have a whole summer without you dorks. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll wear the bracelet out of pity so you're good. So you would still be annoyed just not as much, touching" What "Banshee?"

"Not what I meant dweeb. Well aren't you precious I wonder how I could ever live without that smartass mouth of yours. Yea the dobe invited Sakura and her friends, he didn't tell us until they showed up. They are all really loud I have a headache. Anyways how are you so far? Do you miss me yet? What am I saying of course you do" _How conceited but I do miss arrogant jerk_

"What do you me Sakura is there? How long will she be ther-" _Naruto's yelling cut me off_

"Bastard why are you hiding? We were looking everywhere for you! Give me your phone we are suppose to be enjoying nature beside there's going to be a party where I'm sure we'll hook up with some local girls. Give it to me and forget about it! We're here to have fun and you need to get that sick out of your ass Sasuke-teme." Naruto snapped

"Idiot, I'm talking to Nata now go away! I don't give a shit about the fucking party and you should you head out of your ass, dumb shit!" Sasuke sneered with venom in each word. _They are all potty mouths._

"I'm sure Nat will understand, come on with the hot chicks that are here we will probably get lucky. I need you to be my wing man. Nat's most likely doing the same. He doesn't need you to call every minute, I'm sure **he'll** live **His** one tough **Guy**! Right Nat! " Jumps at Sasuke

"Damn it just fuck off dobe, go aw-" Naruto ran away with the phone after he hung it up.

Did Naruto just call me He'll, His, and guy? He knows I am girl! He has known me since pre-school! I wore dresses back then. I'm very insulted right now! I've had a crush on the idiot since grade school and this is what he thinks of me? Gosh I need to shave my legs and get my mind off stupid Naruto.

**10 minutes later:**

I have bandages all over my legs and they hurt. I feel like a butcher especially around the ankles. How girls do this I really don't know. This is the first time shaving my legs as you can tell.

Mina picked me up down my street. It was fun having girl talk; she was telling me how she was disown by her family. How she works at the Ecstasy club and is going to go back to school this September. She also told me that she had a daughter from her he last boyfriend Zabuza but she didn't make it through the birth and that she left school because her father, Hidan and most of his friends made her junior year hell while she was pregnant. Poor girl has been through a lot but still smiles. I told her that I wanted to look like a girl and how everyone thought I was a boy. She said not to worry I look like a girl that wears baggy clothes and that I have feminine features. We even exchanged numbers she said we should hang out during the summer. Yes! I made my first female friend.

We made it to the boutique/ Salon. Mina and I went to a woman named Nancy, she told her to style my hair with a simple but classy cut and when she dressed me to dress me in a cute feminine sporty way, nothing sexy. Just when the makeover was going to start Mina got a phone call from work and had to leave to cover a shift. She said she was very sorry and that she would call me when she got out. As soon as she left Nancy got to work, I was so nervous. I hope she does a good job. About an hour later she was done and I was uncomfortable but maybe because I'm not use to wearing anything like this. She took pictures on her phone so she could send them to Mina like she asked earlier. As I walked I got a lot of attention especially from males population. I started feeling uncomfortable when I got suggestive eye brow wiggling. Ew that man was older than my father. Oh crud my father is calling

"Hello daddy". _Oh my what if Ibiki called him said I left without premission. He'll be mad at me._

"Don't daddy me Hinata Hyuuga, Why are you in downtown Konoha by a Harlot's store?" _Typical he has a tracker on my phone._

"Daddy it's a salon; I got gum in my hair on the way to the bookstore down the street, so I just went in to get it removed." _Please believe the lie the lie is good._

"How did you get gum in your hair in the first place?" _Think Hina, think!_

"Some s-stranger put it in there." _Oh fudgedicles I stuttered, I've never stuttered._

"Sick Bastards! What is this world coming to; my bumble bee can't walk down the street without being harassed. Sweetie I'm coming home so you can point the person out and daddy will take care of them."

"No its okay daddy, I'm okay its already out just keep up the hard work and I'm proud of you." _I'm such a liar; I need wash the guilt out._

"Okay pumpkin; see you when I get back."(click) _That was easy._

That was close; I just have to get home without Ibiki noticing. Why is a man waving me down from a car? Okay wait what did he say "How Much?" oh he's talking about my look. "$50" I blurt out. He seems to like price especially after he stated he like the Price.

"Hinata Summer Hyuuga! What in the world do you think you're doing dress like that!"

Oh crud this was the last person ever want to see mad especially when I see clenched fist and veins throbbing.

"Hey Asshole what the hell are you looking at? You're lucky I'm being held back or else your ass would be polishing my boot right now! I'll crawl out your pervert eyes if you don't stop straying at her like that! You may think that you're safe but we will meet again!" said person screamed at the man

The man sped away after that. He looked scared but not as scared as I look.

"I'm waiting for an explanation Hinata Summer Hyuuga." Why do people always use my full name when they're mad at you?

[AN] Thank you to my amazing Reviewers for the great Reviews! I hope you like this chapter. If there is still interest in the story after this chapter I'll try to update soon! I did make up her middle name, I hope you don't mind. This story was inspired by "one of the boys" by Katy Perry, sorry for not giving credit in the prologue I didn't know the name or artist, thanks to sasuhinafan121 for that.


	3. Summer's End

Main Pairing: SasukexHinata

This is my first story please be kind

Rated T for Language

I do not own Naruto or its Characters. If I did it would be called "Hinata"

**Just One of the Guys: Summer's End**

"Well, I'm still waiting for that explanation young lady."_ I cringe at the death glare I receive for not replying quickly enough .I just hung my head so I won't see it again._

"Look at me when I'm talking to you damn it! Hanaly your mother, my best friend is probably rolling around in her gave because of you right now. I want an **Explanation Now**!"

I look up to see none other than Mikoto Uchiha being held back by a very amused Itachi. Mikoto is Sasuke's and Itachi's mother and in the past my mother's best friend. She is a very strong and independent woman; she is active in the family business. She is known for her strong personality, quick temper, she has been the only person to shut her husband Fugaku and my father up during their "friendly" bickering and trust me that's an accomplishment and her binge drinking nights with lady Tsunade. She has long wavy midnight black hair, Dark eyes with full lashes, pale skin, an oval face with high cheek bones, and full scarlet lips with the gentlest smile I have ever seen. I wish she was displaying it instead of the scary scowl she has right now.

"Let go of me Itachi, I'm calm. No need to hold me back. I won't hurt her for not answering my questions, I'm fine with that." _She's lying; she's going to beat me. I can see it in her eyes please don't let go Itachi. Why did I have to zone out like that? _

"That's all bull, mother. it's written all over your face. If I let go you'll attack." _Good old Itachi. _

"Fine then, get your asses in the car both of you! Tachi give her your damn coat to cover up. Hinata, you will give me an explanation in the car what the hell you were thinking wearing that or I will force it out of you!"_ with that she storms off._

Itachi handed me his hoodie with a smirk plastered on his face. I mutter a "thanks". I notice that his hoodie has red clouds on it and the logo of his band the Akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha is every girls dream guy, he's in a band, is an artist, Really smart, he's good at playing sports he just chooses not to, and of course he's a bad boy always getting into trouble. Itachi and I aren't really close like Sasuke and I are. Actually we never really speak besides a "hi" and "bye". It's me that has never tried to talk to him; I just never saw reason to but looking at him now I want to start. He has long raven hair pulled in a low ponytail; he's slender but muscular, lines running down he's face that make him look more mature, has sharp jaw, full lips, and deep blood red eyes so deep they look black. Oh no I sound like a fan girl but you get the picture he is just gorgeous. It runs in the family Sasuke is just as gorgeous but I'll never admit it to his face. This coming year Itachi will be a senior, he is only a year older than Sasuke and I. He is still looking at me, oh no I'm blushing. He chuckles and starts walking to the car, I power walk to catch up.

"So Hinata, what's with the new look? I never knew aspired to work the corners? Aren't you going to put the sweater on or are you just going to look at it?" _Itachi should stay silent, I like him better that way._

"First off I just keep looking at it because I couldn't believe it belonged to a dude but then again you're not really a dude so I guess I can believe it belongs to you and let's just say my look was inspired by you, I was just jealous that you're a prettier girl than I am." _Yup I can be a jerk, it's a defense mechanism. _

"Aren't you just lovely? You are going to make a pimp, a very rich man one day." _Now I remember why I never spoke to him, he's a douche bag._

"Just like you made yours? I really don't understand how you have friends or a fan club."

"Simple I'm good looking and I'm awesome." _I guess being conceited runs in the family too._

"Really, you always look and act like you're constipated and if you are that would explain the personality. Honestly in my opinion you're the ugly brother, Sasuke is better looking." _With that I enter the car; I know that hurt because both brothers are always competing on whose better._

In the car, Mikoto kept looking at me at me through the rearview mirror and Itachi hadn't spoken a word. I was so uncomfortable with the tension and with what I was wearing. I had finally removed the 7 inch clear heel stiletto, yes you heard right I was wearing clear heels and they almost broke my ankle. I am wearing blue plaid skirt that is too short but it still covered my butt, a fishnet long sleeve with a funky vinyl bustier that sucks in my chest over it, I also have fishnet thigh highs, my hair has extension that are hot pink and black, they are knotted together and I look like I have a nest on my head, My nails look like god claws and my makeup is loud I have blue Smokey eyes with bright red lipstick and dark blush. You wonder why I let this happened, easy Nancy is scary and did what she wanted to do and I was also a little desperate to change already. Itachi was right I do look like I work at corners, I'm tacky, and this wasn't a makeover it was a make under! My thoughts were interrupted by Mikoto speaking.

"Well Hina, why such a change?" _she sounded more curious than furious. _

"I just didn't want to be confused for a boy anymore even the idiot I like thinks of me as a boy, I've looked the same forever and thought it was time for a change but this is not what I wanted to look like. My hair looks like a black and pink nest, my face looks like "it", and I look like I have a pimp." _I say all this with a trembling voice because I felt like crying but I refuse to cry_ _in front of them. Itachi starts snickering and Mikoto smacks him upside the head._

"You think this is funny Tachi, don't laugh because it's not! Hina baby, why didn't you ask me for help? Okay I am taking you to Mariten salon. Do you have your regular clothes in that bag?"_I nodded. "_Good I'm pulling up at this gas station so you can change; while you're changing I'll call the salon. Now hurry and here take these wipes so you can wipe that stucko shit off your face."

When we got to the salon I was greeted by a girl my age with two buns on her head. She is very pretty with her chocolate brown hair and eyes, tan skin and full peach lips.

"Hello and welcome to the Mariten Salon, Hello Mrs. Uchiha and you must be Hinata. I'm Tenten please follow me to your stylist." _we walked up to an older woman that resembled Tenten but instead of the buns she sported a high fashion ponytail._

"Hello, I'm Mariten and I will be helping you today, Please remove you beanie so I can see what the problem is." _I did as she asked._ "Oh my god what happened here, Mikoto you were right it does look like a nest. What happened to your nails? I will need assistance; Pablo and Ebisu please lend me a hand."

**3 and half hours later**

"I hope you like it Miss Hyuuga, remember to just take care of yourself you deserve it. Now please excuse me I have to finish Mikoto's hair."

With that I sat on a sofa in the waiting area where a very bored Itachi was sitting. He just looked at me but didn't say anything so I decided to go talk to Tenten instead. We had fun talking and even exchanged numbers. We both go to the same school but we've never had any classes together and we don't have the same friends so we have never met eachother. We are planning to go shopping for new clothes together during the week. This summer is already getting better. Not only do I look more feminine but I feel it to. They removed all the extensions and my hair was deep conditioned, blow dried and straightened. My hair pasted my shoulders a little when it was straight and I got bangs. I brought a lot of hair supplies even some that will help my hair grow longer, shampoos, vitamins, and the works. I also had my eyebrows treaded, I have two now. I got a "Mani and Pedi" too. All in all I feel better.

**At the Uchiha's**

"Alright Hina, have a good night. It was fun doing girl stuff with you today, I hope we can do it more often. Call me if you need anything and I'm sorry about the snapping it's just I see you like my daughter since I've watched you grow up and Hinata you are a beautiful young woman with a smoking body just leave something to the imagination when you go shopping okay or Hiashi is going to have a heart attack if he sees you in anything similar to what you had on today." _She is so sweet. It felt like I had a mother today._

"Thank you Mrs. Uchiha for everything. I had fun today I would love to do it soon. It's okay it was my fault for dressing like a street walker. I see you as a mother figure and I promise never to dress like that again and if I did Dad would die."

"Only do it for Halloween, it's the only time its acceptable remember that. Your dad needs to accept that you are growing up and that you aren't a baby anymore, Bye sweetie."

"Mom, then why haven't you accepted that Sasuke isn't a baby anymore?"

"Oh shut it Tachi, Sasu is still Momma's little prince and that won't change you hear me! Oh dear that reminds me I have to call him to sing his good night song." _With that she runs inside the Uchiha manor_

I started walking home and Itachi followed me, saying he would walk me home even though I live next door sort of. We have a lot of land so do the Uchiha's so it's not like I can just hop a fence and be home so I guess its okay.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you before Hinata, it was out of line."_Wow a prideful Uchiha apologizing? Hell must be freezing over._

"Its okay, don't worry about it, just call me Nat okay?"

We talked about each other among other things; it was good to make a new friend since I've had the same friends since grade school. We made plans to hang out and he told me to bring Tenten with me. We said our good nights and said we would text each other later since we don't really sleep. When I went inside my house I didn't expect to see Hanabi with her hands on her hips at the door with a scowl on her face. When I was going to explain to her why I was so late she smiled and jumped at me.

"Nat, I've missed you so much! I love you hair! Did you get your nails done and eyebrows?"

"Yes, I thought it was about time for a new look. Looks like I'm not the only one who changed. Dad is going to flip when he sees you but I like it! Hey why are you home so early not that I'm not happy to see you but why?"

"Uh well you know um shit. You see it's like this, I got kicked out".

"What? How?" _dad is not only going to kill her for getting her lip pierced and wearing tight clothes but for getting the Hyuuga name "tainted" in his words._

"Has the mail arrived? Oh here it is, read."

"You got caught kissing a boy, oh not just any boy but Konohamaru in an empty classroom with articles of clothes removed! Hanabi what's wrong with you! You are too young to be active in any sexual way! You're only 13 yrs old, I'm going to be 16 and I haven't had my first kiss yet and you're getting freaky with the neighbor boy! Is that why you wanted to go to that school in the first place? Dad is going to have a heart attack because of you! _I know I sound like a parent but she is my baby sister. I need to breath I said all of that without breathing._

''Gosh, they exaggerated I was fully clothed I just removed my sweater. Yes I went with him because he is my boyfriend and I love him! Dad won't care he is too busy with you to notice what I do and that's great or else I'd be a 15 yr old kissing virgin that looks like a cross dresser, no offence."

"Love what the hell does love have to do with it? You love every boy remember Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi, Kiba, Gaara, Obito, Kakashi, Shikamaru and the paper boy you claimed to love all of them. Hanabi I'm not your parent so I don't want to lecture you but you should be worried, dad is and Neji too. Do you never want to see a boy again until your 18yrs old? Trust me they will do that to you. Do you want to start dressing like I do? I'm not showing them this letter but if they do find out, I'm denying I knew anything about it."

"Awww thanks Nat, how are the guys are they still as dreamy as I remember them? I do love him, really I do he is sweet, fluffy, and rich."

"So is a chocolate cake, Hana". _I knew it. She is so predictable._

We went inside and talked about our love lives or lack of one. I texted Itachi and later on I got a call from a pissed off Mina. She got my money back from Nancy and apologized for what she did to me. She said she would make it up to me by taking me shopping this week. So I guess I'll invite Tenten too it should be fun.

**At the Hokage Mall**

Tenten, Mina and Haku were all looking for undergarments for me. I had already bought a lot of clothes and shoes. I was happy with everything. I really need undergarments my underwear looks like a parachute. if I was on a plane that was going down all I'd have to do is take it off and hold on and I'd be safe. If your wonder why my undies are grammaish it's because once the maid tripped over my dad's train set and she was carrying the laundry, it fell everywhere. A red thong fell on my father's head and he freaked started scolding Hana as soon as she came to see what was going on. I felt bad so I took the blame so she could go to her 6th grade dance. All my underwear was thrown away and replace by granny panties. So now, I'm getting cute panties and lots of them.

"Hey Hina, how about these lace panties, they're sexy, cute, and girly." Haku said. He is Mina's best friend and he is awesome. He calls me "Hina" because he thinks it suits me better and got the girls to call me that too.

"They are cute, Hina you have to get them! Hey Tenten what did the lady say Hina's bra size was?"

"I think she said 34D, damn you got melons Hina!" _people in the store just stared at us how embarrassing._

"You guys can you keep it down please I don't want people to know my bra size."

"Look that guy is so checking you out Hina. Haku isn't he?"

"Yup, he is so perving a dish. Hey buddy what do you think you're looking at? I know she's hot but hell do you have to look at her like she's a piece of meat and isn't that your girlfriend in the dressing room?"_ The guy looked away embarrassed at being caught and went to his girlfriend._

"What a dog, the moment his girlfriend turns her back he goes after another girl. Why are guys so stupid? "

"Geez Ten, we are not all dogs, no yeah we are but I'm right here you know."

"Sorry Haku, you know you're the only exception."

"Alright guys Hina has enough bras to last her a year and underwear to last her two, so I think we are ready! Let's go grab some grub before I have to drop you guys off and go to work."

When I got home I boxed up all my old clothes and replaced with all my new stuff. I was so proud of my new stuff. It was girly but not too girly or sluty. The style of the clothing suits me and I felt comfortable with all of it when I tried them on and I felt attractive for the first time in them. Mina and Tenten aren't girly girls but they have really good taste in clothes so they helped me out a lot and of course Haku put in his input to. Guys were looking at my friends and I, so much they started making us feel uneasy so every time a guy looked at us, Haku scared them away.

After we went shopping we started to hang out all the time even Hanabi joined us when she wasn't with her boyfriend. It was fun to have them as friends. Mina couldn't believe I still had a crush on Naruto after what he said about me but said she would support me if I ever had a relationship with him even though I deserved better. However if he ever called me a "he" in front of her she would beat him down. I could finally talk about boys without being judged, it's great. We started going to the movies together, shopping, slept at each other's houses, went out to eat, and we just hung out. We also starting hanging out with Itachi and his friends, they're funny and they can be really sweet even though I thought it was impossible because of their reputations. We even started going to their band practice, it was awkward at first because of Hidan's attitude towards Mina but after Haku had a little talk with him, he stopped being such a jerk. I also started hanging out with Mikoto and getting my eye brows and nails done with her every 2-3 weeks at Tenten's mom's shop. I became a pro at shaving my legs and my hair got a lot longer. My father called me 5 times a day like he said he would and Neji called me once a day. I got text messages and calls from all the guys especially Sasuke, Kiba, and Choji but none from Naruto. That really disappointed me because we are close friends or at least I thought we were.

**The day before school**

The summer went great and I made some great friends. School was going to start tomorrow and I was nervous. I hope the guys wouldn't make fun of me. My new friends assured me that I looked fine or in their words "Hot" but they were my friends after all, they wouldn't tell me I was ugly with no hope of looking pretty. I just hope the guys wouldn't think I looked like drag queen. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone.

"Hello Neji! I thought you were getting back last night?"

"Hi Nat, no I'm going to stay at Lee's tonight but I'll see you at school, unless you want me to give you a ride?"_ Neji is always making sure I'm alright._

"Nah, I don't need one I'll just hitch a ride with Sasuke. I guess I'll see you at school Neji wedgie."

"Alright, see you then Fat Nat".

"I'm not fat! Your pet name is actually accurate you look like there's something up there."_ He hung up on me. How rude!_

Whatever I'll call Sasuke to see if he can take me tomorrow.

Calling:

"Hello Nata, I knew you were thinking about me. Was I naked in your thoughts?"_ewww what's wrong with him?_

"Yeah that's why I was laughing and holding my pinky up. So I was wonder if you can take me to school tomorrow?"

"Low blow Nata, low blow. Well you see I'm going to stay at Lee's with everyone else but if you want I can pick you up after I drop them off at school?"

"It's cool; I'll hitch a ride with my future husband. I don't need you."_ I am probably walking curd_

"Future husband, hey that's me so I guess I get to pick you up then?"

"Nah, I'll meet you there at the usual spot. See you tomorrow dweeb."

"Alright see you tomorrow princess."_ He has always randomly called me that. I think it's kind of sweet._

I started getting ready for tomorrow, laying my clothes out and getting my messenger bag ready with school supplies. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and got in my PJs. I was about to knock out when I got a text message.

_I'm sorry Nat 4 not callin' u much over da summer but I miss u & I will make it up 2 u this school yr. c u 2morrow the usual spot. Have a good nite –Naruto=)_

I couldn't help but smile after I read it. And like that I fell asleep smiling waiting for my dreams to envelop me.

**First day of school**

I brushed my teeth, took a shower, got dressed, and did my makeup. I grab my bag, a bagel and a coke and left to school. Hanabi had already left with Konohamaru so I was walking solo to school. I was walking down the street and a Ferrari Enzo with tinted windows pulled up next to me, after what happened last time with the "how much?" incident that Mikoto explained to me, I had my guard up. Suddenly the passenger window was rolled down and I heard someone ask "how much?" I was about to throw my coke can at the stupid expensive car when I notice a smirking Itachi in the car.

"Get in dork; I'll drive you to school"._ He looks amused, how foul, jerk._

"Do you have survival?"

"What does that have to do with anything? No I don't."

"Then I can't take that ride Tachi. See you at school."

"Just get your ass in the car already; it's no time for a corny commercial line."

"I'm coming Mr. grumpy pants, Geez you are not a morning person. What is it with you Uchihas? Dei and Tobi would have liked my joke."

"There is nothing wrong with us Uchiha; it's you Hyuugas that aren't funny."

"Gosh get you panties out of the twist and drive. You're right it's not the Uchiha it's you and your bother that have no sense of humor."

We continued arguing the whole way to school. When we parked I yell thanks and ran out of the car. While I was walking to the usual spot I was getting wolf whistle left and right and it was making me more nervous. When I spotted the guys I practically ran to them. When I'm in front of them all of a sudden someone grabs my hand and kneels in front of me and shouts.

"You are a lovely flower in winter, you must be new here, and I shall escort you around the campus because I am a gentleman and I shall win your heart fair princess."_I just stand there shocked. What is he doing, people are starting at us thank God I have sunglasses on so at least some of blush is concealed._

"What is your name enchantress?"_Is he kidding me, he knows who I am. I take off my sunglasses._

"You know my name you turd, now let go of my hand and get up."

[AN] I hope you like this chapter; I know it's long but I bunched up the whole summer in it. Thank you again reviewers for your great reviews. Your support is much appreciated. I will try to update soon if you're still interested. I hope you don't hate the way I end my chapters with sort of cliff hangers. Thanks again.


	4. Today was

Main Pairing: SasukexHinata

This is my first story please be kind

Rated T for Language and Sexual suggestion.

I do not own Naruto or its Characters. If I did Sasuke would be with Hinata.

**Just One of the Guys:Today Was... **

**First day of School**

_**Normal Point of view**_

"I can't believe we're juniors! This year is going to be badass! Look at all the hot girls, hey ladies I'm Naruto Uzumaki and there's enough of me to go around!" _He_ _flexes in front of the giggling girls._

"Shut it Baka! All you do is "go" around, I'm surprised you haven't caught anything." _A sleepy Sasuke sneers while rubbing his tried eyes._

"Fuck you Sasuke! You're just mad because you have no game and can't get laid. I thought you were suppose to be a heart throb but I'm sure you're still a virgin."_ Naruto said this all with a smug smile._

"I'm not interested in fucking you, I'm straight you fuck tard. You say you sleep around a lot but I never heard anyone brag about even touching you only complaints so I guess you suck in the sack and I assume practice makes perfect but in your case that's a lie. Because there's been a lot of practice and the only thing I've heard about you is you go before you even enter. Yeah that's something I'd really brag about."_ An annoyed Sasuke snaps out_

"Shit I had enough of your shit, you bas-". _Naruto was cut off by an irritated Kiba_

"Shut the fuck up Naruto it's too early for you to be yelling like an idiot. You already kept us up all night with your "believe it" shit." _Kiba said with a frown_

"This is troublesome; I knew I should have skipped today." _Shikamaru said while lying on the grass with his eyes closed_

"Shika it's the first day, you know you couldn't have skipped, it doesn't matter how smart you are if you don't get your classes and your mom would go crazy when she found out. Hey where's Nat, she should be here by now and Gaara and Kankuro should be here too. Wow that's a nice car." _Choji said while eating bags of potato chips._

"Hey Sasuke isn't that your brother's car?"_ Neji said with his arms crossed over chest_

"Yup that's him; he had to show off his new toy today."_Sasuke said uninterested._

"I wish I had that toy, that's a bomb car. I can picture me in that baby and Akamaru in the passenger seat." _Kiba says with dreamy eyes_

"I'd rather have that hot piece of ass that just got out of the passenger seat. Damn she would be a good lay I'd like to take her for a ride. Her boobs look like melons, look at them bounce. Hey she's coming this way. Look cool guys, look cool."_ An excited Naruto said while trying to pose like he's cool._

"Damn Naruto, just leave the poor girl alone, she's probably new here and you're going to make her wish she never came here like the other girls that you just sleep with and leave." _Choji said while still eating his chips._

"Yeah and remember she did just get out of Itachi's car, which might mean she's his girlfriend and I don't think Itachi would like to have you messing with his girl and I'm sure if you tried he'd kick your ass." _Kiba said while he's eyes never leaving said girl. _"Damn she's cute though and has great legs you can tell she exercises."

"She is pretty hot, I have to admit but like you said she is probably Itachi's girl and that just makes it too troublesome for me."_ Shikamaru said now standing and staring at the girl._

"She shines of springtime youthfulness even though it is not spring! Itachi you are going to have to fight for her love because I, Rock Lee will win her heart!"_ he says this while pumping his fist in the air._

"My brother has always had good taste but she does look familiar, oh well. Where in the world is Nata, she should be here by now. I knew I should have driven her to school. Let me call her to see where she is so I can pick her up."_ Sasuke takes his phone out of his pocket and calls. _"Damn it Nata pick up the damn phone, alright guys I'll see you later. I'm going to drive around to see if I spot her."_ Starts to turn to leave but is stopped by Naruto._

"Nat will be fine; she's probably making her way here already. Stop being such a teme and check out the fine ass girl walking towards us. Even Neji is enjoying the view." _Says this while grabbing Sasuke's arm and pointing at Neji, who has his mouth opened._

"Neji close your mouth, remember Nata your adorable little cousin, she isn't here yet so instead of checking out the girl in front of us. Yes, I know she is gorgeous and it's hard to do but my best friend, your cousin is probably walking alone to school so snap out of it and help me look for her."_Sasuke said while shaking Neji._

"Yeah you're right; some pervert might try to steal her innocence." _Neji says while Sasuke is looking at him and when he turns his back. "_Bye pretty lady I'll miss you."

"Whatever guys she right in front of us, I'm going to freshen my breath and talk to her." _Naruto sprays his breath and starts to walk over to her but someone else beats him to her. Neji and Sasuke stop walking away and watch the scene unfold as does everyone else._

"You are a lovely flower in winter, you must be new here, and I shall escort you around the campus because I am a gentleman and I shall win your heart fair princess." _Lee is kneeling down on one knee holding her hand. The girl just stands there speechless and embarrassed._

"What is your name enchantress?" _The girl then removes her sunglasses and with an annoyed look and says: _

"You know my name you turd, now let go of my hand and get up." _There is a moment of silence because of the shock. _

"Nata, is that you?" _Sasuke was the first to recover._

"Hi Sasuke, I miss you, you jerk." _She runs to him and hugs him tightly._

"Hinata what are you doing wearing that! Are you crazy do you know what these guys thought of you! You guys are fucking perverts especially you Naruto you scum and you Lee I thought we were friends and you betray me like this." _He_ _punches Naruto square in the face and Lee too._ "Sasuke quick remove your clothes and give them to her!" _Sasuke takes off his jacket and puts over her shoulders and holds her protectively. _"Uncle is going to have a heart attack when he gets home next week; you're lucky I can't call him now since he dropped his phone in the toilet and hasn't had time to replace it! Wait! What the fuck were you thinking when you dress like that and got into a car with Itachi? Didn't you read the 100 rules? #67 if you accept a ride from a male he will expect a ride on you! Did you just ignore the rules when I was gone! You are going to an all girl school where there are all girls and you will wear a uniform. Oh no I forgot that their uniforms are a pedophiles dream, DAMN YOU BRITNEY SPEARS FOR MAKING THEM SO HOT TO DEPRAVE MEN, DAMN YOU!"_ At this point everyone was just staring at Neji's on his knees. Hinata is just flabbergasted while Naruto and Lee are out cold and the rest of the guys keep sweat dropping._

"Neji weren't you staring at her too? You know that's worst because she's your cousin."_ Choji was the 3__rd__ to recover._

"You're right my eyes should be punished." _He grabs Naruto breathe freshener from the floor and sprays his eyes with it. _"My eyes my beautiful pale gray eyes that all the ladies love hurt!"_ the bell rang so the crowd dispersed._

"Um you guys what just happened? Do I really look that bad that Neji had to spray eyes?"_ Hinata is slightly hurt because she thought she was dressed appropriately. The rest of the guys just stare her in awe without saying a word until one of the recovered guys speaks._

"Nothing Nata, Neji finally pulled the stick out of his ass and it was all too overwhelming for him. Come on lets go to class. I know we have it the same homeroom. Hey guys can you take care of Neji, Lee and Naruto, Thanks."_ Sasuke drags Hinata_ _with him before the other guys can reply._ "So you missed me Nata, I missed you too. Here I got you this for your bracelet, I hope you like it." He holds her wrist and puts a little charm on her bracelet of a phone that's says "too far away" on it in tiny print.

"Aw that was sweet of you, I love it you douche. Sasuke can I ask you something and please don't make fun of me. Do I look funny?"

"Nata you want to know the honest truth?" _He pauses for dramatic_ _effect_ "You look absolutely beautiful but you always have in my opinion even without the new look." _He gives her one of his rare smiles that make her want to melt_. "Come on let's sit in the back row so we can talk and the old fart can't see us."

_**Hinata's Point of view **_

Now I feel good about what I chose to wear, I have on a dark jean skirt that is a few inches over the knee but not too short with a lavender loose fitting wife beater (still feminine), a black cardigan, my charm bracelet and Black ballet flats. My makeup was just eye liner, mascara, blush and lip gloss. My hair was straightened and left down with my bangs swept to the side. Overall it's a simple look.

"Sasuke you really think so?" _oh my god why am I blushing because he's holding my hand. He always does that, that's why they started rumors we were gay lovers._

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Am I driving you home today or is your future husband?"

"My future husband who? I thought you said you were?"

"Did I drive you to school? Nope Tachi did and you said your future husband was driving you today. But if you're proposing to me then I say yes."

"You're such a loser; I would only marry you out of the fear of dying alone. Yes you are taking me home, it's our routine. You're the only one that's willing to drive me around town to collect my junk food. Oh and can we stay at your house today, please."

"Whatever I know that you're in love with me but I'll take it I guess wifey. You only use me so you can pig out, I can't believe you can out eat Choji and have that body. Yeah you can come over, we can watch movies if you want." _I blushed when he talked about my body and called me wifey. I guess I didn't need to put on any blush today._

"So how was your summer with the guys?" _I say this trying to shake off a weird feeling I'm getting._

"Like I said I missed you so it sucked because you weren't there. Don't get me wrong the guys are cool but all they did this summer was either sleep( Shika), eat (Choji), play with bugs, sand or dolls (Shino, Kankuro, Gaara), Stalked you (Neji, Lee) or slept around (Naruto, Kiba) Normally if you were there we would have messed with all of them but you weren't so I was bored. I couldn't even swim in the lake because when I tried once I got jumped by random girls and the banshee's crew. All in all my summer sucked balls. But I can see you had fun during yours and I'm glad. My mom told me you started making new friends and that's great but just don't forget about me okay."

Sasuke has always spoke to me in a sweet way like this but for some reasons today I just want to hug him for making me feel so comfortable. I don't know if it's the clothes that's messing with my emotions or the crazy in the air but that's exactly what I did. I hugged him tightly and he returned the hug just as tight. The only problem is during our hugging moment we didn't notice that we became the center of attention until the teacher interrupted us.

"Miss Hyuuga and Mr. Uchiha class has started already, if you want to be lovey dovey please wait until class is over. But until then am I going to have to separate you to make sure you are going to concentrate during the lesson?" _Girls were glaring at me and guys were glaring at him. How embarrassing._

"No Mrs. Hagburry, that won't be necessary miss Hyuuga and I will be fine. Please do continue you're your lesson plan." _Thank God Sasuke spoke, my mouth kept opening like a fish but no words came out._

The rest of the class period we kept messing around; passing notes, kicking each other, and playing mash. It was fun; Sasuke has always known how to make me feel better. When we got our schedules we had 4 classes together and that made my day. Sasuke walked me to class because it was on the way to his.

"Hey Nata, I'll wait for you here after class so we can walk to our next period together." _Sasuke said_

"Alright, here take your jacket." _I said handing him back his jacket_

"Nah you keep it, how is every guy going to know you're spoken for if you don't wear my letterman's jacket?"_ I want to wipe that damn smirk from his face._

"Whoever said that I was spoken for Uchiha? If I remember clearly I actually have taste so that rules you out"

"Always playing hard to get I see, once you admit you want me then we can go from there." _I punch him in his arm._ "Alright, I get it you want me but too bad for you, now you have to wait in line but if you're good I'll give you cuts. See you later princess." _He ruffles my hair and walks away._

I walk into class and I start walking to an empty sit until I get a flower shove in my face.

"My lovely goddess I have been looking forward to meeting you all day, this flower is not as radiant as you. Please have lunch with me dear fair maiden."_ Again seriously what wrong with him!_

"Lee stop being a butt munch, now please back away with flower before you poke my eye out."_ He does as I ask and just stares at me _"okay now what's wrong with you? Didn't that black eye teach you anything? I'm not a goddess or any of that Shakespearean rubbish you've been calling me. I'm Hinata your friend since grade school; please stop with your fan boy antics because it's driving me crazy. Now please go back to romancing Sakura and acting the way you did with me before."

"I do not stand down from a challenge but I will respect your wishes however I will not romance Sakura any longer because my heart is now focused on you, my angel. I LOVE YOU HINATA HYUUGA AND I WILL WIN YOUR LOVE! _He has got to be kidding me. Love what the heck?_

"Lee go to sleep you're delusional, now if you excuse me I need to get away from you". _With that I take a seat next to Shika, who is sleeping the desk._

"Hey Shika, can I trade places with you please?" _Lee sat at the desk next to mine and is blowing kisses at me. I need to get away from him._

"Troublesome, hey Lee fuck off already, can't you see your scaring her enough to wake me up. Stop with your fucking kissy faces and leave her alone." _Shika said pissed off,_ _Lee just looked straight ahead _and stayed quite.

"Thanks Shika, your grumpiness paid off today. That will do Shika that will do."

"Whatever, he was being too loud and he was getting annoying. So Nat can I see your class schedule?" _I nod my head and hand him my schedule, our fingers brush and there is tint on his cheeks. _"Bummer looks like this is our only class together, I guess I'll be seeing you at nutrition break, I was wondering if you wanted to watch the clouds with me? You know if you want to that is."_ Shika_ _said all this while scratching the back of his head._ _Was he blushing?_

"Shika I would li-. " _I was cut off by Haku and Mina_

"Hi Hina, we have a class together isn't that awesome! Ten's class is right across from ours. Wow you look hot. Why you ever tried to hide your body I'll never know." _A very excited Haku chirped _

"Hey Haku and Mina, I'm glad we have a class together. I can't wait to see Ten. Oh how rude of me, this is my bud Shika, Shika these are my chums Haku and Mina."_ They greeted each other. _"I don't look like a harlot do I? Nothing's to short or too low cut right?"

"Where did you get that crap from? Hina you look great and decent. If anyone thinks you look like a harlot then they're dumb fucks, okay. Shit class is starting I'll take the desk behind you, come on Haku before someone else gets it."_said Mina  
_

When the teacher came in he made the students rearrange the desk and assigned them all different seats so they could "get to know new people". I was stuck in a group with Sai, Sora, Kin, Karin, and Tayuya. I know none of them and what was worse is that two of them keep glaring at me. Kin and Karin are Sakura's friends and for some unknown reason hate my guts. Kin has long black hair with big brown eyes, peach lips and pale skin. She has a thing for Neji and is head of his fan club. Karin has bright red almost pinkish hair, red eyes with black square rim glasses. She is obsessed with Sasuke and is his loyal follower. They are both very popular as well as cruel; no one ever stands up to them except for a few people and that few include me. Sai is artistic but that's all I know about him other than being a huge flirt and a "player". He resembles Sasuke a bit because he has dark hair and eyes but instead of his hair being spiky like Sasu, it falls flat. Now Sora is antisocial and only speaks when necessary, he has silver hair that reaches the back of his neck and has brown eyes. He is also part of the martial arts team with me. Last but not least Tayuya is one of the most feared girls in school. She is known for her sailor mouth and foul temper. She gets into fights regularly and always wins. She has long pink hair and forest green eyes. She has a crush on Shika, why I know this is because Shika told me they made out at Naruto's party and she has been wanting to go out with him ever since. My thoughts were interrupted by the Jezebels at my table.

"Hey **Mat**, summer was so fun with the guys, too bad they ditched you. But then again you got to change yourself in to a drag queen so it wasn't so bad, I had a laugh." _Kin is such an appalling sank, she just is sitting there pointing and laughing at me_.

"Hi **Tin**, they didn't ditch me, I chose not to go but I'm happy I didn't go or else I would have been stuck looking at your botched surgery the whole time. I knew your face was messed up before but now it burns my eyes to even look at you. Have you heard of the ugly tree well it looks like you fell from the top and hit every branch; it's the only way I can explain how ugly you are. I may look like a drag queen but I still look more feminine than you Amazonian. Oh and please stop cackling in just adds to your ugly." _With that I started reading the history book the teacher handed out. The rest of the table burst out laughing with the exception of Kin and Karin._

"It's Kin you bitch! You should be nice to me seeing that I might be your future in law after all the fun me and Neji had this summer if you know what I mean. Oh and by the way tell him I had a good ride in his car and just to let you know the car was off."_Neji you damn hypocrite!_

"Shut it ugly and while you're at it shut your manly legs too." _After that there was a lot of tension until one of the guys intervened. _

"Hey Nat, do you know when we start practice for the team?"_ poor Sora is just trying to get rid of the tension._

"Hi Sora, yea in about 3 months I think but I'll ask Sasuke to make sure."

"Thanks, by the way you look very nice." _At this point the sluts are having their own conversation, Tayuya has her I pod on full blast with her head laying on the table and Sai keeps staring at my chest. _

"Well I try but Thank you and you look nice yourself."_ We were in comfortable silence until someone broke it._

"Hi, my name is Sai and yours is Hinata right? _I nod yes_. "Well I was wondering if you were busy later tonight." _Is he really asking me out? He isn't even looking at my eyes; he's openly looking at my chest._

"I'm hanging out with my friend tonight."_ Did I just reject someone, yes I did. Now I feel pretty._

"Maybe some other time I hope. I would really like to get to know you and take you out sometime." _He winked at me. Does he think I'm falling for his charm, I saw him do the same to another girl in this class._

"I'm sure you would, just like you did with the girl sitting in the corner glaring at you. Oh and by the way my eyes are up here so keep your eyes up here." _He just looked away embarrassed at being caught._

"Why do you look so cozy with my Sasuke?" _now it's Karin's turn to speak yippy. _

"Just shut you trap; I don't feel like talking about crap right now. I already had enough with the Amazonian and Casanova over there." _Kin and Karin just glare at me while Sai smirks. After a long awkward silence the bell finally rings. I pack up and say bye to my friends, when I walk out I see an annoyed _Sasuke surrounded by fan girls. It was funny to watch him struggle to walk to me.

"Hey Dimples, how was class?" _Sasuke and his million nicknames  
_

"Dimples, I have dimples on my face? _I've never noticed._

"No Nata on your ass, yes on your face. Sometimes I wonder if you were dropped on your head as a baby. That would explain a lot."

"Hey, hey there's no need to be nasty with me just because you're jealous of my dazzling smile. I am so not going to let you copy my calculus homework anymore."_ Sasuke is top of our class he wouldn't need to copy any of my work but still I just said it incase he was feeling lazy._

"Yeah whatever I just hope your big head fits through the door, little Miss vain." _Sasuke says with a smirk_

"If your big head can fit through the door way so can mine, Mr. vain!"

When we got to class we had assigned seats but luckily I was assigned to sit with Sasuke and Gaara. The only problem was Sakura, Karin, and Guren sat behind us. The combination of their perfume was giving me a huge headache and I couldn't focus on the problems on the board and we are suppose to turn them in by the end of class. Gosh it's the first day of school and they're already giving us lectures. What happened to going over the class outline and free time? Damn Sakura keeps kicking my chair and throwing crap at the back of my head.

"Hi Sasuke, I've been looking forward to seeing you all day." _Sakura said in her most sultry voice_

"You don't have much of a life do you?" _he didn't even look at her when he spoke to her._

"I had fun this summer; I liked spending time with you. I hope we can spend some alone time together."

"Hn." _He just kept doing his work._

"Oh Nat, I like your little look, you know what you should join cheerleading. We have open spots right now. You can even bring your friend to watch you practice."_ Great now she wants to use me to get to Sasuke. I don't understand why she keeps going after the only guy that doesn't like her. There are a bunch of guys that are in love with her._

"Thanks but that would conflict with my track practice, so no thank you."_ I reply in a friendly tone  
_

"I really think you should reconsider, maybe you would actually have fan boys instead of fan girls." _Sakura says with conviction_

"I have both! I don't discriminate; I have lots of love to give." _Gaara and Sasuke started snickering because I always get defensive when it comes to my fans. While Sakura looks annoyed I denied her offer. _

"Too bad no one's returning the love. Tell me Nat, who much money did it cost to have a sex change?" _what a biznatch! _ _I'm going to tell her off! Gaara and Sasuke both turn around and at glare her. Sasuke looked like he was about to say something but I cut him off. _

"Sakura, I wouldn't know but if you're tired of being a man I think you should ask your mother for the doctor she used when she got her sex change."_ After I said that, Gaara and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Sakura looks like she wants to hit me. Subsequent to that she was kicking my chair like crazy._

_**5 minutes later**  
_

"Stop kicking my chair already, I understand you must be struggling to support that forehead of yours and that your body must be twitching under such immense pressure but please direct your twitchy kicks somewhere else."_ I say in fury  
_

"What did you say about my forehead you dumb bitch?"

"I said that thing is huge, no wonder you never need sunglasses the sun never hits your eyes." _Guren, Sakura's minion started laughing but quickly shut up after Karin hit her upside the head. At that moment the three girls where called out of class but before Sakura left she said:_

"If I look as bad as you say I do, you're little boyfriend Naruto wouldn't be following me around like a lost puppy. Even with your new look he still wants me because you're too ugly to fix." _With that she leaves as if she said nothing. After an uncomfortable silence I finally ask Sasuke the question I wanted to ask him since we walked into this class._

"Sasu can I copy your problems?"_ I ask in a hopeful voice  
_

"Can I have a kiss?" _he starts chuckling._ "You should have seen your face, yeah you can here." _my mouth was wide open_

"I don't want to anymore; I'll just ask my real friend. Gaara can I copy your work please." _I ask with puppy dog eyes_

"You know I can't say no to you Nat, sure here." _I grab Gaara's paper and start copying it. _"Oh and when you're done I'll be waiting for my kiss "fair princess by the way you look pretty."_ Damn Gaara, I'm blushing. Who told him about the fair princess crap?_

"Yeah, yeah just zip it Red." _When I finish with his work I hand it to him and tell him to close his eyes so he can get his kiss, he does as he's told. I then pull out a melted Hershey's kiss from my pocket unwrap it and shove it in his mouth._ "I always keep my word; I hope you enjoyed your kiss."_ With that I walk out of the classroom and head towards our usual spot, leaving behind a shocked Gaara and an amused Sasuke. _

"Hi Choji, Shika, Shino, Kiba, and Kankuro! I'm glad to see you!"

"Hi Nat we're glad to see you too!" _they all say in unison. That's a first normally I just get nods and grunts._

"Damn Nat, Lee wasn't exaggerating when he said you look good. Who knew that under those clothes you were hiding such a banging body? So you know I'm a single guy and you're a single girl we can fix each other's statuses to taken if you want." _Said lame was that line? I was about to retort when a girl interrupted._

"Kankuro has that horrible line ever worked? Come on little brother how lame can you get?" _she turns to face me with a smile and holds out her hand. _"Hi my name is Temari; I'm Gaara's and Kankuro's sister." _She has dirty blonde hair done in 4 spiky ponytails, Tan skin, deep teal eyes, and full pink lips._

_**Quick Sibling history**_

_The siblings are all around the same age; they all share the same father but have different mothers. The boys have lived with their uncle Baki in Konoha ever since their father passed away while Temari lived with her great aunt Chiyo back in Sauna. All of their mothers have also passed from either child birth (Gaara), suicide (Kankuro) and illness (Temari). Their father was married with Gaara's mom, while the others were one of his many lovers. Their father was a very important and wealthy man in Sauna; he was assassinated four years back because of it. He left them a great some of wealth but even with that the siblings still resent him. Chiyo decided to move to Konoha to be closer to her Grandson Sasori so Temari came with her._

_**End of sibling History**_

"Hello I'm Hinata; it's nice to meet you."_ I shake her hand._

"Nat, why are you still wearing that? Damn it Uchiha trade clothes with her this instant!"_ its Neji and_ _his eyes are still red from earlier. After trying to avoid him all day he sneaks up on me._

"Neji are you on crack? I can't fit into her clothes and I'm a guy. If you're so worried you trade clothes with her." _Sasuke said non chalantly_

"Fine then I will, I'm comfortable with my sexuality. Come now Nat, we must hurry before more guys see you and have impure thoughts about you." _Neji turns and yells at a guy that was staring at me. _"Hey asshole what do you think you're looking at?" he sprays him in the eyes with the breath freshener. "That's right bitch, you can't stare anymore can you."

"Neji what the hell is wrong with you! You act like I'm dressed like a hooker. I know for a fact I'm not I followed the school's dress code to the T, so please calm down." _I say in mt defense_

"She does not look like a hooker, remember the girl we picked up on the side of the road, now she was a hooker."_ I don't even want to know what Kiba is talking about._

"Yeah Neji she looks fine, she isn't showing too much leg or anything. She looks like a lady."_ Choji says trying to help me out but it back fires._

"Exactly more guys will want to corrupt her because she looks like a "lady", what the hell do I do? The breath freshener is running out! How do I stop their wondering eyes! The coach says my hands are off limits until the season is over! Why couldn't I have an ugly cousin? Why do Hyuugas have to be cursed with such beauty? Why couldn't we be ugly like the Uchiha?"_ why didn't he consider the coach's word when brutally punched Lee and Naruto?_

"The Uchiha are cursed with even more beauty, we are exotic damn it. It looks like we were craved by angels! We make you Hyuugas look like dogs!"_ Sasuke is very proud Uchiha. _

"You have gotten on my last nerve! Stop being a drama queen before I beat the crap out of you Neji. I am not changing. In fact if you keep going I'll start removing clothing!"

"Keep going Neji don't back down, she's just testing you. She won't do it! Nat come on prove him wrong, do it take it all off. Rebel with nudity!"_ ewww Kankuro is a pervert, oh no Shino and Gaara nodded in agreement with him._

"Are you really testing me Hinata Summer Hyuuga?"_Oh no Neji is trying to intimidate me._

"No I'll really do it Neji Coleen Hyuuga." _I said it before I thought about it but he whole-named-me first._

"Coleen. Ha ah ha. That's a girl's name!" _Kankuro tumbles over laughing_

"The nurse was a dumb shit, it was supposed to be "Colin" but she misspelled it!" _Neji defends_

"You're not one to laugh at him Kankuro Ashley Sabaku." _Temari points out_

"Damn it Temari my mom just really liked Gone with the Wind alright, I'm still all man."

"A-A-Ashley, you're not all man." _Gaara says while laughing_

"Gaara still sleeps with his Barney Blanky and has the matching slippers!" _Kankuro shouts out_

"I'm going to kill you and burn all of your fucking dolls, Kankuro owns Barbie's and plays with them." _Gaara accuses_

"I accessorize and they're collectables!" _Kankuro defends_

"Ha ha Gaara who is feared by all of the student body likes Barney!" _Naruto says while laughing_

"Stop picking on my bro Narutard, at least he doesn't walk around his apartment in pink high heels, like you do, that's right I saw you twirling." _Kankuro pointed an accusing finger while Naruto paled_

"This is troublesome, you are all dumb asses!" _Shika says in a lazy voice_

"Who are you calling a dumb ass, you lazy ass!"_ everyone was shocked to hear Shino speak._

"Who are you calling a lazy ass, you stupid ass bug boy?" _Choji defends Shika_

"Hey fat ass, he was calling that lazy pineapple head that. Not you!" _Kiba defends Shino_

"Shut up! There are more important things to worry about, like how everything with a dick is trying to defile my adorable little Nat. we must protect her." _Neji says while pulling his hair_

"I'll protect her, believe it! She is after all a dear friend." _Naruto pumps his fist in the air, while winking at me._

"No I will, Akamaru will bite anyone who gets near her!" _Kiba shouts and Neji looks interested in what he said._

"Forget both of you I'll protect her with my youthfulness!" _Lee's screams on the top of his lungs!_

"Troublesome, I'll take care of Nat." Shika_ says with a light blush_

"I will, let me take good care of her." _Kankuro says suggestively until he get whack upside the head by Temari._

"I will watch Nat." _Gaara states as he stares at me._

"I'll do it, we are in the insect club together." _Shino says trying to gain leverage, while giving me a little wave. _

"Nat and I get along the most, we share food, she like my hair and thinks I'm funny. She should be with me!" _Choji exclaims and then clamps his mouth shut with both hands._

"I see what going on here; I can see the perversion in your eyes. Fuck all of you! If I have to I'll rip all of your dicks off. Stay the fuck away from her traitors, you've given into your hormones you're useless to me now!" _Neji says full of furry while he gets in our family's martial arts stance._

While the guys are fighting, Tenten, Mina, and Haku showed up. I introduced them to Temari and they hit it off. The rest of the break it was mostly the girls, Haku, Sasuke, and I that were talking because all the rest of the guys were busy skirmishing among each other over the stupidest things, like who was going to sit next to me and share their food with me, I ended up sharing with Sasu because during the fighting they all ended up dropping their food. When the bell rang Sasuke walked me to class and told me that he'll meet me later. When I walked inside the classroom, I found I had the same class as some of the Akatsuki members. Before I can greet them I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Tobi is so happy, that princess has a class with Tobi! Tobi thinks Hina looks perfect today, Hina out shines the sun. Will Princess Hina go out with Tobi on a date tonight?" _Tobi and Lee are very much alike. They ask me out but I can't really take their feelings seriously because they act that way with every new girl. _

"Hi Tobi, can you please let go. I can't breathe." _He lets go of me. _"I'm sorry Tobi but I already have plans for tonight but you smell good." _I add the last part to make him feel better._

"Tobi understands! But Tobi will win your heart just you watch Hina!"_ he hugs me again only this time even tighter._

"Damn it Tobi let go of her, un. First it was Konan and now Hina, you move fast, yeah." _Deidara pulled Tobi off me_

"So Tobi can't hold you but Sasuke can feel you up during class. Interesting Hina, I didn't know that you had a thing for the little Uchiha?" _what is Kisame talking about? How could I miss a big blue guy in the classroom? _

"What are you a stalker now? It was a hug no one was feeling up anyone. Sasu and I are just awesome like that. You know what I don't question you're touchy relationship with Tachi so don't question mine and Sasu's. I didn't know you had a thing for the older Uchiha?" _I retort_

"Itachi and I are best friends, its okay to hug when you're Best friends! And when New Year rolls around and Itachi is bitching he has no one to kiss it's alright to give him one because that's how close we are!" _Kisame shouts out_

"Kisame please stop you're making us sound like lovers and we're not. Really Hina, I'm straight." _Itachi tries to stop Kisame's rant_

"All I'm saying is that we're best friends but I guess it was all one-sided! Is it her, did she change you?" _Kisame says in a hurt voice_

"Kisame you sound like a woman, please calm down people are staring." _Itachi looks embarrassed_

"Let them stare, are you ashamed of what we have! You're the woman Itachi, you are!" _Kisame runs out of the room covering his eyes._

"Lovers' quarrel already, it's just the first day of school. I don't know if you guys are going to make it another year." _Pein says in a teasing tone._

"Fuck off!" _with that Itachi drags me to the seat next to him._

"Ah come on Tachi, don't be so touchy. We know you guys will last for years. This is an art class draw him a picture to say you're sorry." _an amused Sasori adds._

"We know that nothing can come between you too, un. Come on he's your New Years kiss, yeah." _Deidara says while The rest of the guys try to hold in their laughter._

"I don't fucking know guys, bitch ass Itachi mighty be moving on to Hina. Kisame is going to be hurt when he sees his seat is taken by little miss hottie, I guess no sucky, sucky from him tonight. I didn't know you could be such a dick, stealing your brother's girl and breaking Kisame's heart after years of being ItaKisa, all at once you asshole." _After Hidan says that, all of the guys burst out laughing._

"Why can't you shut the fuck up already? I'm trying to have conversation with the only person that doesn't annoy me. You want me to be dick, then I'll be a dick. Deidara, you're just mad because a guy hit on you this morning. Sasori you're just mad because you were that guy. Pein you're just mad because Konan rejected your ass and asked me out. Hidan you're just pissed because Kakuzu started the rumor that you're always angry because you're an abused prison bitch and people believed him. So stop trying to fuck with me and fuck off." _Itachi states satisfied with their frowns._

"Itachi you're just mad because Hina thinks you like dick." _Pein says that with a frown. Class was quit after that, I ran out after the bell rang so I could escape the Killing intent and glaring. As I was running I bumped into somebody. _

"Hey Nat, I've been looking for you. I wanted to ask you out but Neji didn't want me anywhere near you. So what do you say? Do you want to go out with me sometime?"_ Naruto says  
_

"Sure Naruto, I would like to go out with you."

"Alright, let me walk you to class and at lunch meet me on the roof. I missed you a lot during the summer; I couldn't stop thinking about you. I really care about you. You look really pretty Nat." _He held my hand as we walked to class. Oh I know I'm blushing, he missed me. _

I didn't know anyone in this class, which reach really sucked lemons because everyone was glaring at me and by everyone I mean the girls. Class was long and awkward; I felt eyes on me with every movement I made. The only thing keeping me sane was what Naruto told me. When the bell finally rang and I went out the door ready to meet Naruto on roof but I was surrounded by angry girls.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I don't care if you're new here! You aren't worthy of being anywhere near Itachi, especially when it comes to being in his car you whore. You may think you're cute but you aren't and I'm sure the only reason he lets you come near him is because you're easy." _random girl#1 said. Should have known they were fan girls._

"Yeah and why are you all over Sasuke too? Are you that much of a slut you fuck brothers? You aren't good enough for them to even look at you. Stay away from them bitch or else." _random girl#2__ These girls are pissing me off_

"Or else what? What the hell are you going to do about it? Unlike you I don't have to sleep with anyone so they can enjoy my company. Now move out of my way I have better things to do then to waste my time with delusional fan girls." _I say infuriated _

As I pushed my way through the crowd of Fan girls one of them tried to hit me in the back of the head but like I said earlier I am part of the martial arts team at school and we are not district champions for nothing, so I stopped her fist mid air. This only encouraged more fan girls to hit me and before I knew it I was dodging, blocking, and retaliating each and every hit. I was kicking some major rump until two strong arms held me back. I was so in the zone that I hit the person with the back off my head in the face they let go of me and was going to attack again but I stop when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Damn it Nata, is because I said we made you look like dogs?"_ Poor Sasuke was holding his bloody nose._

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hit you honest." _I was panicking, waving my hands animatedly. _

"That doesn't matter right now, run before you get caught."_ He grabs me with his unoccupied hand and runs. We end up in the teacher's restroom that has a broken lock._

"Damn Sunny I think you broke my nose." _I hold a bunch of toilet paper against he's nose, trying to stop the bleeding, while he's pouting at me. _"So why were you going all ninja back there?"

"I was only defending myself; they were trying to jump me for the love of their Uchiha pansies. Come on what's so special about you Uchihas? I was only trying to shield myself from your rabid fan girls and then you come unannounced and hold me back. I only attacked because I thought you were a manly fan girl or maybe one of your many fan boys. I'm really sorry about your nose; I didn't mean to make you look like crap. Do you need a Tampon?" _I just said the last part to watch him cringe._

"First off, I can never look like crap and why the hell would I want a fucking tampon? Second, Uchihas are awesome and that's what make us special beside our god like appearance and mysterious manly essence and 3rd don't worry about it, you hit like a weakling anyways, see my nose is all better." _I glare at him. _"Come on, let's go before somebody see us and gets the wrong idea." _He grabs my hand and we walk out together._

"I knew you had a thing for the little Uchiha! See Itachi I spoke the truth she deceived you"_ what the hell, what is Kisame talking about? Why is Itachi glaring at us?"_

"Hina tell Tobi it's not true. Tobi can't lose to Tobi's little cousin!"_ Tobi says while crying while Sasu and I look confused. _

"Well little Hina seems like you've been a very naughty girl, couldn't you two have waited to get home? Doing it in the lu isn't very classy, you know." _After Zetsu said that_ I_ look down at myself and I was still disheveled from my fight earlier. It looked bad. Before I could reply angrily at their assumptions, my hero saved me._

"Hey maggots get out of the building now, oh hey Sasuke and girl." _I turn to look at her. _" Wait Nat is that really you, wow you look great. What's with the shitty company? I thought you two had better taste than hanging around with a bunch of bitches that can't keep a tune to save their lives." _It was Anko, mine and Sasu track coach; she is also coach for most of the female team I participate in. She is still in her 2__nd__ year of college at Konoha University and alumni of Hidden leaf high. She is known for not taking crap from anyone and she is one of my favorite people._

"You have no authority here Anko; just go back to playing with your whistle and remember to take your Midol before you come to school." _Anko looks royally ticked, while Zetsu looks calm and collective._

"Listen here asshole, I have fucking authority over you and your bitch ass friends. If you do not exit the building in 3 seconds I'll castrate all you fucking blow jobs. Now Nat and Sasuke can I talk to you." _The Akatsuki members leave stratified that they made Anko snap and Anko turns to us with a sly smirk. _ "I'm going to be leaving early today; I know I'm your "teacher" for the last two classes of the day so you can go home now if you want. I don't want my two track stars to feel fatigue come next week when I train your asses off. Well bye kiddos, please no more fights or any bodily injuries to one another." _With that she left. How did she know about the fight?_

"Hey Nata lets leave then, I'm starving. Where are we going to collect your junk food?"

"The usual Sasu, come on before Neji finds out and gets all dramatic."

**Normal Point of View**

After they left school, they bought junk food all around town. When they finally got to the Uchiha manor they had 6 bags from different fast-food places, two bags of sodas, and two bags of brownies and chips. No one was home when they got there so they just ran straight to Sasuke's room. They removed their shoes and sat on the bed. They watched Dumb and Dumber, Talladega nights, and tropic thunder all while stuffing their faces.

**Hinata's Point of View**

"So what do you want to watch now? We have horror, action, and porn. Hey Sunny I know you dress like a girly girl now but during the summer didn't you go over on how to sit like one? I never thought you'd be a lace panty kind of girl and they're black too. You know girls only wear black lingerie when they want somebody to see it."_ What the fudge is wrong with him? Why does he always want to embarrass me?_

"You idiot, stop being a perve. I'm just going to go home." _When I was about to leave I was tackled on the bed with Sasu on top of me. _"What the flip is wrong with you? Can't you see I've eaten myself into a food coma and I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans?"

"Well Nata, remember how you busted my nose. I decided that the best way to get you back is to make you piss yourself." _And with that he started tickling me._

"Hey..Ha ha ha.. Boner biter…ha ha ha..Stop that."

I started tickling him back and I also started pinching. He wouldn't stop tickling me or react to anything I was doing, so out of a moment of desperation because I felt like I was going to pee I wrapped my arms around him and bit down on his neck. He stopped tickling me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We've got into tickle battles like this before but this time it felt different. I don't know why but instead of letting go and attacking him while his guards down like I normally do, I bit down harder on his neck and sucked. I can feel Sasu tense and moan "Nata!" At that moment the bedroom door opened revealing a wide eye Fugaku.

"Sasuke do you know where the facial kit is I know you used it last and, what the?" _I immediately push Sasu off of me with all of my strength; poor guy falls on the floor._

"He did it." _That's all I say and run out barefoot, with no school bag and humiliated. _

_**Sasuke's Point of view **_

What the hell just happened and shit my ass hurts were the only thoughts going through my mind until my dad interrupted them.

"Sasuke, did that girl give you a hickey?" _fuck I have a fucking hickey, my mom is going to cut off my balls. _"Son, I don't know what to say other than that I am"_ Dramatic pause _"very proud of you, you are going to become a man soon. She was a looker, good job but you have to be more careful make sure to always lock your door. Oh and with that hickey just use some of your moms make up no one will notice. Wait right here I'll be right back." _He leaves the room and comes back 5 minutes later with a large brown bag in hand._

"Here you go boy, there's flavored, ribbed for her pleasure, you name it, it's in the bag. Remember son no glove no love but there can always be hand, her hand preferably. This is such a relief for a second there I had my doubts that you were straight because you never once paid attention to your admirers, you know those girls that break into our property that ruin my award winning lawn, that I either have to hose down or send your mother after them to handle their asses, but today if I wouldn't have interrupted you would be a man right now. I'm sorry son, I'm a terrible father."

He went on like this for 3 hours! Discussing positions, and the importance of foreplay, 3 hours! I'm never going to erase the mental images in my head. I never want my father to talk about sex to me ever. When he finally left my room I stuff the crap he gave me in my sock drawer then grabbed Nata's stuff and left to sneak into her room. When I got there, she was sitting on her bed with a bowl of fudge in her new and very appealing pajamas. She had on black short shorts and a tight white tank top. Her body looked appetizing; I could feel my face heat up. I hate being around her sometimes she is the person that's made me blush without embarrassing me. I handed her stuff and as I am about to leave out the window I just snuck in, she grabs my arm. I turn to look at her.

"Are you upset with me? I know what I did was out of line but I didn't mean anything sexual out of it. It was temporary insanity, yes that-." _I cut her off with a bone crushing hug_

"Its fine Sunny, you're my best friend and all chums are allowed to a couple of "temporary insanity" moments. Just remember you can't complain about mine, okay." _I pull away a little so I can look at her face and I see her big smile, dimples and all. She looks just like Hanaly only her eyes are paler lavender and her hair is a bit shorter but other than that she looks exactly like the woman that my mother has all the pictures of hung around our house, her mother. _

"I knew you wanted me, you couldn't resist my ever so masculine neck. Should I add your name to my fan girls list?" _she then punches my arm. I inwardly wince and I feel it go numb but I'll never admit that her punches hurt like fuck._

"You always have to ruin the moments with you smug remarks. I can't believe I gave you a hickey here let me help you get rid of it." _She pulls out a lipstick tube and start twisting it on my skin._

After a while I get tired and rest my head on her lap while she runs her hands through my hair. She is the only girl that I have ever allowed to do that. Actually she is the only girl I allow to do a lot of things but I wouldn't have it any other way. To me she is a special and important person in my life. She has always been beautiful because she's just a beautiful person inside and out even if she is a little rough around edges. That just makes her even more beautiful because of her slight imperfections.

Nata and I have always been close; we have always been neighbors and had gone to all of the same schools. I could never picture my life without her because she's always been there. When my father ignored me for Itachi and my mother was ill, she was my rock. Always making me laugh, taking care of me and comforting me when mom was going through kemo and my father was working himself like crazy to avoid what was going on around him. Throughout the years she has changed so much and that whole time I've with been coming up with nick names that I think suit her, it's been so many I've lost count. She is the only person to have a positive nickname from me but I guess that's what happens when one gains the title of my BFF.

I look up at her and to see her give me a big goofy smile, she is still running her hands through my hair gently while humming "dust in the wind". I realize that I'd do anything for her, anything to make happy even accept her horrible taste in men. I know she likes the dobe but I wonder why out of all the guys of the school she had to like the biggest man whore with brain damage. I know all that would happen if they got together would only be heart ache for her, he'd pressure her into sex and if she refused he would just find it elsewhere and even if she complied he would still do the same. Naruto is my friend but if I had to choose him or Nata, it would always be Nata. I knew she would eventually start dating but I really wished she would date in her league not under it but whatever she chooses I'll support her.

Now Neji and I are going to deal with her new fan boys with no help because our friends are her fan boys, great. It bothers me that the guys that drool all over her now that her appearance has changed, never even looked at her twice before. But I guess that guys are just stupid that way, they only go for the visible aspect of beauty when the one that truly matters actually lie in personality, ideals and spirit.

I hear an aggravated Neji stomp up the stairs and I take it as my cue to leave. I get up from her lap and wrap my arms around her waist; look into her eyes, kiss her cheek and tell her good night right before I jump out her window.

"Today was a good day" _I say it aloud to myself as I walk home._

_**Hinata's point of view**_

I stand there holding my cheek, looking out the window remembering the way his warm lips felt. Even when Neji barged into my room, doing room checks making sure I'm not hiding a boy in my room if only he knew Sasuke left out the window a minute ago. I didn't move from my position I just stared out the window in a daze completely ignoring Neji's lecture about God knows what. When he finally left I pulled out my cell phone to set the alarm for school tomorrow so I could go to sleep. When I notice I have 4 missed calls for Naruto.

"Damn I forgot about meeting Naruto on the roof!" _in all honesty I'm not as upset as I thought I would be missing time alone with my grade school crush. Oh well if he doesn't want to go out with me anymore it wasn't meant to be. I do hope he still wants to_ because _after all I'm just an awkward teenage girl that wants her high school fairy tale story to come true before she grows up and knows better. While thinking about today's events I receive a text message that reads: _

'I hope u had a good 1st day of school & it went like u expected. Since I'm ur future husband I guess I'll b driving u to school 2morrow. Sweet dreams and try not 2 have 2 many wet dreams about me sunny. Neji shouldn't worry about u being sexually attacked, u're the attacker. It's cool if u want 2 do some more attacking I'll surrender quietly…wink wink.. Good night gorgeous ~Sasuke'

I couldn't help but smile at my moronic BFF text. I don't know what I would do without him. My Life would be dull if there was no Sasuke Uchiha in it.

"Today was a good day." I saw aloud before I close my eyes to sleep.

[AN] I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's pretty long but I hope you still enjoyed it. Thank you again my awesome reviewers for your great reviews, they really keep one inspired when writing such a long chapter. I'll try to update soon if you guys are still interested after this chapter. oh and thanks sasunaru4evar I'll keep it in mind for the next chapter.


	5. Daddy's Home

Main Pairing: SasukexHinata

Please read and review, Thank you and enjoy

Rated T for Language and Sexual Suggestions

I do not own Naruto or its Characters but if I did Itachi would still be with us…sobbing

**Just One of the Guys: Daddy's Home**

_**At the Hyuuga Estate**_

I'm sitting on my bed and it's after 8pm and it still feels like it's 100 degrees. Even with the air conditioner on it still feels hot. I'm all alone at the house and have been all day because all my family and friends had plans already why wouldn't they its Friday. I still enjoyed my day; I slept in until 3:30pm, eat everything in the refrigerator and order more food by delivery, Showered, watched TV and ate some more. All in all I had a very productive day.

It's been almost a week since school started and I can say it's different from every other school year. People are still talking about Itachi and I, they think we're a couple and his fan girls absolutely hate me. They are also talking about mine and Sasu relationship and they also think we're together, same with Neji, since he's on me like a spray tan on the jersey shore cast, people think we're together. Come on people he's practically my brother we have similar eyes! We're related! How dense can they be we have the same last name. Well to make the long story short, all my friends fan girls hate me. Yup I can't even pee in peace in the girl's restroom without someone trying to confront me about trying to steal the "love" of their lives. Come on that's suppose to be me time where I'm one with the toilet, not angry psycho, toilet and I time. What makes things worse is that the teachers are striking and the school's combining classes until they get enough teachers and now I have even more angry fan girls in my classes. Oh well at least we have a pupil free day today! Three day weekend and I'm planning on having fun with my friends before my father gets home and decides to send me to an all girl school with an unappealing uniform. That would really suck since me and Naruto have started hanging out more, he's been driving me to school and back home for the past week and has been calling me and texting me often, it feels really great that he's being so sweet with me. I even feel bad about yesterday when he rented a movie for us to watch.

_**Flashback yesterday**_

"Hey Nat I rented a movie, do you want to watch it at your house in your bedroom on your bed with me?" _he just finished dropping me off at home._

"Sure Naruto, why not it'll be fun."_I say with a smile_

"Um do you know if Neji's home or anybody else?" _Naruto ask scratching the back of his head nervously_

"No Neji's at football practice along with Sasuke and the rest of the guys. It sucks you hurt your shoulder and that you can't practice for two weeks. Well are you coming or are you going to scratch the lice on your head all day?" _I get out of the car and walk inside my house_

"Oh yeah I'm coming, wait Nat you're walking too fast!" _Naruto shouts as he starts running after me._

"Hana are you here? Well I guess we're alone Naruto come on we'll just watch the movie in my room since Neji left his game paused down stairs and he'll get pissed if I touch it." _Naruto looked happy when I said that he practically dragged me to my room. When we were in my room Naruto removed his shoes and when he was in the middle of removing his sweater which looked like his shirt got caught with it because I saw bare chest exposed that's when Ibiki ran in and tackled him and pulled out a tazer to taze him again._

"What do you think you're doing in the princess' room you blonde spiky haired freak. Hiashi said to cut off the manhood of any boy who tries anything. Do you want me to do that little shit? Do you want me to cut it off?" _Naruto was busy crying while Ibiki was yelling. Taze, crap Ibiki tazed Naruto again. _"Are you going to answer asshole or am going to taze your ass again?"

"Please don't taze me again, I love my manhood. Please don't hurt me, I'll go." _Naruto was crying while struggling to get up._

"You aren't going anywhere, I heard about you Uzumaki, you're a filthy kid just like a prostitute but only you're free." _Ibiki was going to taze him again_

"Gosh Ibiki we were only going to watch a movie, come on Naruto stop whining like a girl your balls are safe let me walk you to the door." _I say while leaving me room_

"I'm telling Neji and Hiashi when they get home, sleep with one eye open Uzumaki. Hiashi's girls are untouchable and believe me when I say he'll cut off some hands to make that possible. I'll be watching you man slut." _Ibiki threatens Naruto before he leaves_

_**End of Flashback **_

I was brought out of my thought when I got a call from Tenten.

"Hey Hina, get your bikini ready because we're going to Kiba's pool party. Mina, Tem, Haku, and I will be at your house in ten." _She clicked before I could say anything. I was going to protest because it's already late but then I remember that this year will different. _

_**10 minute later **_

"Hey Hina, we brought more options in case you don't like what you had." _Haku says holding up bikinis I paled._

"I don't swim but you guys go and have fun." _I tried to run into my bathroom_

"You're going Hina, it will be fun and I'm sure your boy toy will be there." _Mina said_

"Which one?"_I said before I thought about it_

"Oh Hina's playing the field. Breaking hearts everywhere you go."_ Temari said with a smirk_

"What are you talking about I've done no such thing." _I say with my arms crossed over my chest_

"Whatever just put this one on and you better come out or I'll call Hana and she'll chose your bikini if you want that." _Tenten push me in the restroom with a bikini_

_**10 minutes later**_

"I'm not wearing this in public, I wouldn't even wear this in the shower." _I say through the door_

"Yes, you are Hina now come on so we can go, here wear this tank and skirt over it, I want to get there before all the good drinks are gone." _Mina says while handing me the clothes and the rest of them go to my many bathrooms to get ready._

_**At Kiba's House**_

"Hi guys, glad you can make it, damn Nat looking good. Too bad you just want to be friend or I'll be all over you but you deserve better than me but still I can make you one happy lady. I think I need another drink; all the ugly chicks are getting really attractive that comment excludes you guys because you were all already hot especially you Haku. Look girl." _Turns around and ask a random girl: _"do you like bugs because if you do you can play with the ones in my pants." _A very drunk Shino slurred while trying to catch balance, the girl giggled and lead him into the house._

"Shino is wasted, when I first met him I thought he was mute but now I know that can't be true. I can't believe that gross ass line worked, I would have thought he had crabs but maybe that's the way that random girl rolls." _Haku said_

"Ha Haku, Shino thought you were a girl and not only that he thought you were the hottest girl." _Mina said while trying to hold in her laughter while Haku glared_

"I'm all man I'll show you." _Haku said in an angry tone_

"Not interested but you can go show Shino how much man you are, I'm sure he'll enjoy it." _Mina said to a pissed off Haku while Tem and Ten laugh. I just walked away chuckling at my friends bickering looking for Kiba and the guys so I can say hello, it didn't go to well because once again I found myself surrounded by fan girls._

"Hey you, I know you're new but Neji is off limits, so I suggest you stop hanging all over him like a bitch in heat." _Fan girl#1 said while glaring at me. Eww gross Neji! Why does everyone think I'm new?_

"You disgusting little prick tease, Neji's my cousin. Get your head out your crap infested toilet. You might be okay with incest but I'm not so please move out of my way before move you." _I say this while pushing past her roughly and making her fall into the pool._

"Hey bitch, get your ass over here."_ Fan girl #2 says while swinging at the back of my head but her fist was caught in the air._

"Fucking sank, trying to hit someone who has their back turn. I think I should teach your manly ass some manners right Haku." _Mina had caught her fist in the air in a crushing grip. _

"Oh no I wasn't M-M-Mina; I promise I'll never do it again." _Fan girl#2 said while quivering in fear but who would blame her Mina was captain of the girls kick boxing team last year. She was the only girl to tame Hidan and that says something._

"Leave and all of you fucking back off of Hina or me and the girls will make you back off." _The girls scurry away, Mina turns to me with a smile. _"Come on Hina let's get in the pool, I can't wait to swim." _Her eyes beam of excitement like a little girl. She pulls me and the rest so we can remove the extra clothes and put away our stuff. I put our bags in Kiba's room but left our clothes in his restroom so Akamaru wouldn't hide them._

_**At the pool **_

When we walked to the pool all eyes were on us. I felt uncomfortable in my swimsuit which was Lavender bikini top with a black sun on the right cup and black boy short with a lavender belt around the waist and sun on left hand side of the back area. Mina had on an orange one like mine that looked great with her skin tone, Haku had red trunks, Temari had a Navy blue tie up bikini and Tenten had a green bikini top with black broad shorts. Everyone has a toned body because we are all athletes. That's what got us a lot of cat calls, Haku stood protectively in front of us but all that got him was a horde of fan girls tackling him down. We left him to fend for himself but I felt a little guilty until I heard him scream.

"That's mine it's not for you to touch now let go you pervert! Stop violating me you filthy cows!" _Haku is screaming from afar._

"I guess he is all man and Mina and you didn't believe him." _I say while laughing_

"Poor Haku, I guess he won't be able to save himself for marriage." Temari says while giggling

"Wow Hina your Cousin looks wow." _Tenten says with a blush across her face. Neji has on gray trunks and is showing off his muscular body._

"I didn't know you had a thing for my cousin, maybe I should tell him." _I say in a teasing tone_

"Hell no, you won't tell him anything, beside it looks like has a girl friend that ass Kin." _Tenten said in a sad tone. I look to see Kin putting her arms around Neji._

"That's not his girlfriend; she's just a slut that wishes she was." _I say with narrowed eyes._

"Really he looks cozy with that slut." _Tenten says in an annoyed tone. Tenten has always had a crush on Neji but he never acknowledged her. I put my arm around and that's when my worst fear comes true._

"My youthful princess you have the body of a goddess in the spring time_." Lee shouts on the top of his lungs, waving a sun flower at my eyes. He's wearing dark green trunks and he's face is flushed it looks like he's been drinking which is bad for me since that's when he gets the most daring. _"Let's get into the pool of love my lovely mermaid but wait here so I can get you a refreshment." _With that he falls and passes out._

"Hi Lee, I'm going to the pool now." _I left before he could wake up. Once I was in the pool the water felt really nice that was until I felt something brush my leg as I was trying to doggy paddle. I tried to ignore it until I felt some one carry me out bridal shower._

"Put me done you perverted whack job." _Then I heard in all too familiar voice_

"Whatever you say Nata." _Then Sasuke drops me in the pool. He's wearing Black trunks_

"You jerk you know I can't swim, why would you do that!" I say breathlessly trying to struggle to float until I feel Sasuke wrap his arms around my waist and hold me up.

"Dimples you know I would never let my future wife drown, not until I wanted to collect the insurance money but right now the value isn't at its fullest. Wrap your legs around me and I'll walk you around the pool." _Sasuke says with his signature smirk._

"Gosh I'm so lucky to have a future husband that will let me live a little longer until he collects my insurance money at its full value. God Uchihas are greedy. What? No I'm not going to wrap my legs around you." _I say looking around frighten Neji might say something to me._

"Come on, no one's looking and everyone's too shit face to notice beside it's already 10 its pretty dark. Now wrap future Mrs. Uchiha." _He grabs my legs and wraps them around him._ "So you've been hanging out with the dobe a lot lately, trying to replace me with the dead last that's sad even Lee would have been better with all his fan boy shit. So have you missed my company, has it felt like you have lost a limb without me?" _Sasuke says while carrying me around the pool._

"I'm not replacing you I'm just opening my options, Naruto has been fun to hang around with but I must admit the only thing he ever wants to eat is ramen and I know I eat a lot of crap but come on I need variety. Lee is insane; I don't know how Sakura put up with him for so long, I love him he's a great friend but he won't give me personal space, its youthful princess this, goddess of springtime that. He keeps jabbing my eyes with flowers and between him and Tobi I feel like I might lose my eyes before this year is over." I _say this while pulling my hair out of frustration and then I calm down._ "I have missed you it feels like I've lost my right hand, I can't write the same, I can't pitch the same, and I can't wipe my you know what the same without you." _I say it with a smug smile._

"I don't think I can look at your right hand the same, I don't think I can ever hold it again. I think I should have let you drowned." _He fakes disgust while saying it._

"Here feel my hand its soft want to know why I don't was my hands I like to keep them natural." _I touch his face with my right hand, trying not to laugh when I see his face._

"Nasty ass Nata, get your hand off my face." _We started wrestling around in the water in the water with him still carrying me and somehow I ended up pinned against the wall of the pool. We were laughing but then our eyes connected and the laughter stopped. I looked into his dark eyes and then at his full lips, I leaned forward so did he and when were about to close the gap between us we hear a shriek and pull away. I fall into the pool and almost drown_

"Sasuke what are you doing with that?" _Sakura said with disbelief while sitting on Naruto's lap. She's wearing a pink string bikini and Naruto is wearing orange trunks_

"Bastard, get your hands off of Nat!" _Naruto yelled drawing even more attention towards us, still holding Sakura's waist._

"Stop trying to seduce Sasuke, he's way out of your league Mat." _Sakura says while glaring at me_

"I'm not doing anything butter face now suck it." _Yes what I said was childish but I don't care_

"You think I don't see what you're doing fat ass!"_Sakura yells_

"I'm surprised you can see anything with that visor (forehead) of yours that impairs your vision." _I say glaring at her._

"Stop talking about my forehead you bitch! You look like shit in that swimsuit!" Sakura shouts even louder

"Fine I won't talk about your birth defect! At least I don't look like someone throw up Pepto Bismol all over me and your roots need a touch up!" _Sasuke started holding me back_

"This is my Natural hair color sank." _Naruto is holding back Sakura now._

"Just like that's your original nose? You look like the pink panther on crack!" _Sasuke is holding me back tighter _

"I'm going to kick your manly ass!" _Sakura shrieked_

"Shut up dumbass! What Nata and I were doing is none of your business now you can go fuck off. Narutard go back to your fucking cuddling and mind your own fucking business, so can all of you nosy assholes." _After Sasuke said that he grabs my hand and leads me out of the pool to my friends, where we find them with sly smiles gracing their faces._

"Hina, Ten and I were talking about our first kiss and we wanted to hear about yours. So how was your first kiss?" _Why is Mina talking about this?_

"I haven't had one yet." _I say in a quiet voice a little put off by the question._

"It's alright you'll get it soon, but don't let just any asshole kiss you. It should be reserved for someone who's worthwhile. My first kiss was Haku my best friend, so if you ever do kiss someone just make sure to kiss someone precious to you, like a best friend. Oh great now I sound like Haku with his "precious" shit. Wait where is Haku? I haven't seen him since the fan girl incident. Or maybe he found Shino?" _I couldn't help but laugh at the last part. What she said got me thinking about my first kiss and how I should do it with someone precious to me. My thoughts were disturbed by a very drunk Neji._

"What are you wearing Nat! Don't you remember rule #3. Did you just ignore all the rules! This isn't the Nat I know, you're an imposter and this has to be a wig." _After Neji says that he grabs my hair and starts pulling it. I hit him the shoulder and he releases me right away. Sasuke pushes him slightly and stands in front of me protectively._ "My arm is numb, okay I have to admit you hit like Nat but I still don't believe you. Oh look a shooting star! You know what song we should sing, Material girl because we live in a material world." _Everyone just stares at him with a confused look. _

"Alright Neji you're trashed, I'll take you home okay, come on guys let's see if we can squeeze in my car."_Tenten says while helping Neji walk._

"Your car is too small for all of us Ten, we won't all fit, hey Sasuke can you drive Hina home since you're neighbors you know. Well bye Hina love you and I will be calling you later. Come on girls lets change and get Haku's ass before Shino does." _With that Mina winks at me and leaves with the rest of my friends. I'm left alone with Sasuke._

"Well do you want to leave now or do you want to talk to the guys?" _Sasuke ask trying to fill the silence. I just nod and we go in search for the guys_

_**With the Guys**_

"Nat you look fine, wow I think I should get a picture of this." _Kankuro pulls out he's phone and takes a picture of me. _"I'm going to go to the bathroom now. Kiba you have lotion right." _Kiba nods and Kankuro is on his merry way to the bathroom. He's wearing dark purple trunks._

"Hey Nat do you want some chips they're BBQ? I know they're one of your favorites. Anyways you look very pretty." _Choji says with a blush, I smile, say thank you and sit next to him so I can eat with him. He's got on red trunks._

"Nata's obese at heart, anything edible is her favorite." _Sasuke says in monotone. I glare at him and he smirks at me._

"How troublesome, All I wanted was to sit around and look at clouds but instead I have Lee passed out on me and I can't even move or he'll start with his drunk fist shit. So how are you doing Nat? You look very nice by the way." _Shika says with Lee lying across his body. He's got on green trunks. _

"I can't complain its going pretty good I guess. Thank you I better look good in this uncomfortable thing. Why don't you take a nap, you won't have to help clean up and you know they always make you." _After I say that Shika lies down and takes a nap looking around I see Gaara with chocolate smeared on his face eating cookies like some sort of creepy creature so I just let him be. _

"Well I'm glad you came to my pool party Nat! You look awesome, very awesome. Can you take a picture with me?" _Kiba pulls out his camera and I stand next to him so he can take pictures of us._ "Now I can send it to playboy." _I glare at him_ "I'm just kidding I would never do that."_He rubs the back of his head sheepishly._ "You should wear this every day; it looks really good, really, really good. What am I doing you're Nat my dear friend Nat, I need another drink and I need to find Ino so I can relieve some stress." _Kiba practically ran after he said that. He's got on burgundy trunks_

"Hi Nat, do you want to take a walk with me?" _Naruto ask and extends his hand so I can hold it, I give him five instead but nod nonetheless. We walk to the front yard and sit on the steps of Kiba's front door._

_**Front yard**_

"So have you had fun tonight? I don't want to be nosy but do you and Sasuke have something going on?"_ Naruto said the last part in an angry tone. Where did that come out of?_

"Yeah it's been fun. Sasuke and I are just friends, best friends." _I say in a serious tone_

"Well you guys act all coupley, that why I ask." _Naruto points out_

"We have always acted that way but you just never cared enough to pay attention before. Why the sudden change now? Don't you remember? Sasuke and I were gay lovers, and we were the best gay couple last year we even won the title. You were all over Sakura anyways." _I say in monotone annoyed that he was hugging up on Sakura all night._

"I really like you Nat; I really like you more than a friend. I guess it took me a while to sort out my feelings for you." _He tries to kiss me but I cover his mouth with my hand._

"Naruto if you really liked me you wouldn't have been all up on Sakura tonight and you wouldn't have ignored me, you've would've remember that I won best gay couple with Sasuke like Lee remembered and you have the nerve to try to kiss. Come on I'm not one of your air head fan girls that will fall so easily for such a stupid line. If you like me, prove it and maybe then I'll consider your feelings but I'm not going to let you play with mine. So have a good night." _I_ _start walking back to the party, when Naruto shouts out:_

"How do you want me to prove how much I like you?" _Naruto looks so confused it makes me want to laugh at him but I don't so it can be dramatic._

"That's for you to figure out if you think I'm worth it." _I say all this without turning around and lift my right hand as to wave good bye._

_**Back at the party**_

I go back to Kiba's room to get my stuff but the door is lock. I get annoyed and bang on the door hard.

"Open the damn door Kiba, I need my bag." _I say this while banging the door._

"Naaat!" _Kiba moans out and then I hear a girl moan so I scamper out of there and head to his restroom to get my clothes. The door is also closed when I was about to knock I hear strange noises._

"Oh yeah Nat, you look good, oh yeah!" _I hear Kankuro moaning my name. What he said early finally clicked and that just pisses me off._

"Kankuro you damn dildo! I'm going to call Temari and tell her what you're doing! Delete my picture off of your phone now! Get the hell out so I can get my clothes and beat the crap out of you!" _I say pounding the door._

"Nat is that you? I don't think you want your clothes anymore and even if I deleted it, it's already burned in my memory. Please don't hurt me, I'm just really lonely." _Kankuro says breathlessly._

"What did you do to my clothes you dumb Blow job?" _I started banging the door even harder until felt a hand on my shoulder when I turn around I see an already dressed Sasuke give me a concerned look._

"What's wrong Nata?" _Sasuke ask still griping my shoulder._

"That gross bastard is touching himself and moaning my name and he did something to my clothes, Kiba is having sex in his room so I can't get my bag. I just want to leave these jerks behind Sasu." _I say with a sad voice_

"I wasn't only moaning your name I was also moaning Tenten and Mina but you missed it." _Kankuro says from in back of the door_

"Shut the fuck up Kankuro! When I see you I'll beat the fuck out of you for this." _Sasuke sneers. He takes off his jacket, puts it around me and leads me outside to his car. When we get to his car he opens the door for me and closes. He walks back inside the house. A few minutes later he comes out with my bag in hand._

"Here's your bag and don't worry about clothes you can borrow some of mine before you get home." _With that Sasuke starts driving._

"Thank you, you're a great friend." _I say with a small smile_

"Anything for you sunshine." _Sasu says with a smile and holds my hand with his right hand. The car ride was silent but it was comfortable silence._

_**At the Uchiha Manor**_

When we walked inside the house the Akatsuki members were all in the living room. They all just stared at me for a while. They are all wearing their Akatsuki band shirts and jeans

"Hey Hina, how you doin'?" _Pein says with a wink. He was the first to break the silence_

"Fine I guess and you guys?" _I say in a confused voice because they are all just staring at me._

"Fines right, you are so fine. After seeing you I'm fine too." _Zetsu said that._

"Wow Hina, you look sexy un, have fun with little Uchiha yeah?" _Deidara said with a smile._

"Hina I think you should be my model for art class, you should wear that when I'm drawing you." _Sasori says in a sincere voice._

"Hina what are you wearing?" Itachi _asked as he glared at Zetsu and Deidara that's when I remembered what I was wearing. I was about to answer but was interrupted_

"Why do you care what she's wearing Itachi, you like dick." _Pein says in monotone. Itachi was about to retort but was interrupted._

"Tobi wants Hina to take off jacket so Tobi can see what Hina is hiding. Is it a present for Tobi?" Tobi ran towards me but before he made contact Sasuke pushed him and he fell backwards.

"Don't touch her and I'm not little I'm taller than you he she!" _he points an accusing finger at Deidara. _"_Come_ on Sunny lets go to my room so you can get away from these perves." _He walked behind me to make sure no one could see any of my assets. When in his room he handed me and old band shirt and black basketball shorts to put on, I changed in his bathroom._

"You know you look nice in my clothes. Not as good as me but you still look good for a Hyuuga." _He said with a smirk_

"Whatever Uchiha I look ten times better because I'm Hyuuga." _I say as I sit on he's bed next to him._

"Sure whatever you say ugly Hyuuga, say what it takes to make you feel better." _I pinch him._ "Ow so that's how you want to play fine." _He gets on me and pins me down._ "Looks like I won, say Uchihas are better than Hyuugas or I'll bite you." _I stayed quiet so he bit down on my neck, I gasped. It felt good._

"Princess if you don't say something I'm going to assume you like it and keep doing it." _I didn't say anything so he bit a bit harder and let out a small moan. _"You do like it; I knew you were in love with me."

"Just be quiet loser, I'm not enjoying it now get off me." _I push him off but he has a smirk plastered on his face._

"Sure Sunny, I'm sure you'll hate if I do it again." _He nibbled on my ear and I let out another moan. _"I knew you liked it. How about I do it a little harder." _He bit down on my neck and let out a whimper and when he started sucking I let out a moan. _

I gripped his shoulders and allowed him more access to my neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I then bit down on his neck and he gasped. Then there was knocking on the door. Luckily the door was locked because we were both in a compromising position.

"Sasu cakes, are you in there? Do you want me to tuck you in sweetums" _Mikoto said from the other side of the door. Sasuke grabbed my hand a lead me through the window to my house. We ended up at my room five minutes later._

"That was close; I bet Itachi sent her up there. What a dick. I've never done that to him and he's had a bunch of girls in his room doing a lot worse than we were doing. Well I walked you to your room like the gentlemen I am, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Nata." _He gave me a hug and was going out the window when I grab his arm he stopped and turned._

"I'm sorry Nata if I offended you, I won't bite you anymore promise. I cross-." _I cut him off, when I placed a feather light kiss on his lips. He looked at me wide eyed._

"Good night Sasu, I hope you enjoyed your first kiss with the opposite sex but I don't know I have to compete with Naruto." _I say with a smirk plastered on my face while he's face turned from surprised to disgust in a second._

"Shut up Nata, if we never talk about it, it never happened! Fucking Naruto that gay bastard kissing me, I knew I should've done more than break his arm and nose. Good night wifey, I'll see you tomorrow." _With that he place a big kiss on my cheek and very light one on my lips. I blushed and he smirked._ "Nata you're the best kiss I'll ever have." He whispers in my ear and jumps out my window and I just stared at his retreating figure.

When I was ready to go to sleep, I got a 3 texts, one was from Sasuke.

'Nata, I won't b able 2 spend the whole day with U 2morrow but I'll b ur room night. Wait up 4 me. I know u'll want 2 c me=D…idk my mom wants 2 spend mother son time. I'll miss u gorgeous have a good night dreaming about my full masculine lips. They're delicious I know. Sleep tight Sunny. – Sasuke the bronze god Uchiha'

I could help but laugh and feel butterflies in my stomach. I was a little disappointed we couldn't spend the whole day together; we always spend the weekends together. I open my next text that's from Mina

'Hey Hina, I'm guessing you're not a kissing virgin anymore. I'm glad it was the little Uchiha that deflowered your lips and not anyone else. Well night Hina give me details later! ~Mina Haku's master'

How did Mina know? That's so weird. Oh well next text. I was surprised by this one, said person hasn't text me since school started.

'Hey Hina, come 2 band practice 2morrow plz. –Itachi better than Sasuke Uchiha'

I replied to my messages and went to sleep.

_**Next day**_

I got up, took a shower and got ready for the day. I was going to go over the Uchihas to see the Akatsuki practice and then I was going to see Sasu later. I walk down stairs to get some breakfast and saw a very hung over Neji and mischievous Hana. She kept making loud noises on purpose to see Neji wince.

"Morning sis, how was the pool party yesterday?" _Hana ask with a disgustingly sweet voice and all of a sudden she drops a book on the floor and Neji clutches his head with his hands because of the noise._

"Who's the baby now Neji? Now give me my Italian Vogue and no one gets hurt!" _Neji doesn't move so she starts jingling our old Christmas bells._

"Alright, alright I'll tell you where I hid it, I told Tenten to hold on to it yesterday. Please stop, my head feels like it's going to explode." _Hanabi stops. _"Hinata, where are you going?" _Neji ask in a tired voice._

"I'm hanging out with Itachi and the rest of the guys today." _I say pouring myself some cereal._

"No you're not, those guys are animals." _Neji says like he wasn't hung over_

"I'm sure they are, gosh they are so hot. Sis if you must commit a sin, do it with one of them."_Hana says in a dreamy voice_

"Don't you listen to her, she already going hell don't let her drag you down with her! That Uchiha is a slut and unacceptable, you aren't going anywhere unless it's with Mina and if you are hanging out with Mina have come over. Then she can see my godly features and fall in love with me! I need to get ready for Mina." _With that he runs upstairs giggling leaving me and Hana shaking our heads sadly. How could've I forgotten he has a crush Mina, poor Tenten._

"Well Hana, see you later!" _I say putting washing up the bowl of cereal I had just finished and walking out the door_

"Bye sis, use protection, I don't want to be an aunt yet!"_ Hana says in a sing song voice while skipping away_

_**At the Uchiha Manor**_

I knock on the door waiting for someone to open it, when it opened it revealed a surprised Sasuke. He quickly pulled me in.

"Nata I thought I told you I couldn't hang out with you in the morning?" _Sasuke says while walking me to his room._

"Well actually I was here to hang out with Itachi, he invited me to his band practice." _Sasuke closed his bedroom door behind him and stared at me._

"So it was Itachi's idea to have a mother son day that explains a lot. Sunny you have to promise me something okay; don't lose anything to Itachi okay, you know what I mean. I don't know if you like him but I know he's interested in you, be careful his track record with girls isn't very good and I don't want you to be just another girl on his list. If you do like him, I'm not going to stop you for starting a relationship with him but just don't give into his peer pressure, he'll whisper sweet nothings in your ear and give you everything you ever wanted until you sleep with him and then he'll forget about you right after that. You're my best friend I don't want you to get hurt and no matter what I'll be here for you." _After that Sasuke says that he ruffles my hair_

"Sasuke, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. These legs will remain closed until men stop acting like skin marks. Thanks Sasu you're a pal but I highly doubt Tachi is interested in me and if he was I think I'd be the one to pressure him." _I say that with a sly smile_

"Nata, you're a gorgeous girl, you have the guys running around like idiots when they're around you. I knew it Hyuugas are such sluts." _Sasuke says with a smirk_

"Uchihas are impotent and just can't get any." _I smirk right back at him. Sasu pins me to the door and starts tickling me but stops when he hears Mikoto call him._

"Sasu cakes are you ready for our big day, make sure to wear comfy shoes for the mother son dance contest!" after Mikoto said that I couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's horrified face expression. He rests his forehead on mine and slumps his shoulders.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute mom." He shouts and places his forehead back on mine. "I guess I'll see you later after the torture session. Take care Nata and pray for me." After he said that he kisses my lips lightly and I kiss back just as lightly mindlessly because it just feels normal to kiss each other, is that weird?

"Bye Sasu and bring home the gold. See you later." _This time I kiss him first but a little more than a butterfly kiss, it's a proper kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist and we kiss with our eyes close. There's no fondling and no tongues, it's just an innocent kiss that was broken after 30 seconds._ "Good luck Sasu." _With that I pull away and exit his room and walk to the basement where Itachi has band practice._

"Hi Hina, I was about to call you and tell you the guys cancelled on me but if you want to hang out we can." _Itachi said with hopeful eyes._

"Sure, where do you want to go?" _I ask_

"How about we go to eat at a nice restaurant and talk, come on." _Itachi says and holds my hand while guiding me to the garage. Unlike Sasuke who only owns three cars, Tachi owns about twenty and they are all expensive as his Ferrari Enzo. Sasuke owns a Toyota Tundra, an Audi R8, and a 1967 Camero. This time Itachi lead me to his __Aston Martin Vanquish and we drove off._

**_At __Tsukuyomi restaurant _**

"So how do you like it so far?" _Itachi asked while I was stuffing my face, he had order everything on the menu and I was making my way through it all of it._

"It's great! I love it! This food is so delicious. Thanks Tachi!" _with that I continue eating._

"Hina are you and Sasuke dating? I heard that you guys were getting busy in the pool last night" _that question and comment caught me by surprise._

"Why do you care Uchiha? I don't think it's any of your business who I date or not and aren't you dating Konan? _I say still stuffing my mouth._

"I don't care Hyuuga; I just wanted to make sure Sasuke wasn't gay. I'm not dating Konan who said that? Was it Pein? Oh yeah you guys went out on Wednesday, I'm sure it was him that asshole."_ Tachi said with an angry face._ "Whatever he said isn't true, I don't like dick!" _People look at him funny after he shouts that_

"Gosh Tachi stop frowning, you'll look even uglier when your older. Turn that frown upside down into one of your creepy smiles. I don't really care what you like buddy, I'm open minded. Hey don't talk about Pein that way; I wouldn't say anything about your girlfriend so don't say anything about my boyfriend." _I say with a straight face. Itachi spits out his imported water and looks at me in shock._

"You and Pein, Pein and you?" _I nod_ "check please!" _with that Tachi got up and nodded in my direction to follow. I had the waiter pack the leftovers so I can eat them at home. I then get into the car with Itachi. _

"Hina why didn't you tell me, all this time I thought you liked dark haired beauties like the Uchiha but instead you like a carrot top with a face full of piercings and crazy looking eyes. I thought you had taste." _Tachi tells me while looking at the road._

"For your information Pein is hot in that dangerous bad boy type of way and his eyes are hypnotizing. He's fan club is just as big as yours so I do have taste. Why do I have to tell anything anyways you're not my father, I don't have to report to you?" _I say with my arms crossed over my chest. There was a moment of silence _

"Damn it Hina, I like you okay I'm head over heels walk in the park, rainbows in the sky and all that shit because I like you." _Itachi says when we're parked outside of my house_

"You're in like with me?" _he nods._ "I'm not with Pein but I do find him delicious, he is ever so sexy and-." _I was cut off when Itachi's lips crashed on to mine. After a few seconds the kiss ended. I was confused and shocked that I didn't react to the kiss._

"I guess I'll see you around Hina, by the way are you wearing cherry lip gloss because it tastes good. I'll let all the other guys that you're my girlfriend Monday." _Itachi says with a smirk_

"What the hell's a matter with you? My lips aren't yours to claim whenever you want and this isn't 1700s where the suitor chooses me I chose the suitor! I get to choose my own boyfriend. And Itachi let me tell you, you're not my boyfriend! The whole time you kissed me I was thinking about Pein!Now wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you." _I__say in fury and all Itachi does is grin_

"I see you liked it, Hina your reaction just tempts me to do it again so I can change your mind." _When he was about to lean in again, the car door opens from my side, revealing a pissed of Neji._

"Try it Uchiha and I'll make sure you won't be able to pucker up ever again." _Neji says while yanking me out of the car. They glared at each other and Neji drags me inside._

"Why aren't you with Mina, I shaved and used I best cologne and you leave with that dumbass Uchiha! Who's going to smell my cologne now and feel my baby ass smooth face? I even practiced what I was going to say to her. Damn Nat, who am I going to greet now!" _Neji said pacing around the room._

"Neji, Mina has a boyfriend but Tenten's single how about you move on to her." _I say hopefully_

"That's perfect; I'll go to Tenten so she can help me make Mina single and move on to me." _Neji says while pumping his fist in the air._

"No Neji that's not what I meant, Tenten-." _He ran out with a skip in his step before I could finish. I just walk to my room when I enter I find Sasuke sleeping on my bed. I lay down next to him after locking the door._

"eep" I squeaked out when Sasu puts his arms around me and puts his face in the crook of my neck.

"Did I scare you? Sorry I forgot that Hyuugas were such pansies. So how did your date with my brother go? Did he declare his feelings for you and kiss you." _I nod._ "Bastard I knew it was his fault I had to dance all day, reject him Nata in front of everyone and then make him dance so he can feel like I did today, avenge my feet." _Sasuke said muffled because his face was still in the crook of my neck._

"What you didn't have fun twinkle toes?" _he shook his head no._ "What could have gone so bad, you just danced with your mom?" _I say feeling very comfortable_

"It was a ho down! I dance with a bunch of cougars that were trying to cop a feel. My mom got into a fight with one of them when she caught one but that wasn't until the end. Thank god they banned us. I'm tired and my feet are killing me from all of the fat women that stepped on me." _Right after I hear light snoring and Sasu was knocked out, I soon followed._

_The Next Morning_

I woke up on Sasu, face was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. It felt nice I wonder if that's how it will be when we're married, what the hell did I just think? Brain fart that's all that was, a brain fart yes. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sasuke decided to speak.

"Morning princess, how did you sleep?" _he said in a sleepy voice._

"Morning Sasu, I slept just peachy and you? _I say in a tired voice._

"Best sleep I had in ages, I'm going to sleep with you more often." _He says while he pulling me up to a sitting position to where I was straddling him. _"You look very pretty in the morning Nata had dreams about my guns I see." _He caresses my cheek with his hand and slowly sits up so now we're face to face. He gently presses his lips against mine and I comply by pulling him closer. The kiss is gentle and sweet. I feel my stomach doing flips until I hear a knock on my door._

"Pumpkin daddy's home! Open up, so I can shower you with gifts and my love."

**[A/N] Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed it. I added more SasuHina in this chapter. Thank you again my amazing reviewers for the great review! **

**Special thanks to: **otakuxfanxgirl, LivingSilver, NerdyAsianGirl08, Princess of blah blah blah, Dark Moon Maiden, kibagaaralover18, BlackMoonTiger, Moenoke, Hachi Suave, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Kira Acumichi, Rena1ssance, ByakuganHyuuga360, winterkaguya, and sasunaru4evar. **For reviewing my last chapter, you guys inspired me to do this one. Thank you guys, you rock!**


	6. What the F?

Main Pairing: SasukexHinata

Please read and review, Thank you and enjoy

Rated T for Language and Sexual Suggestions

I do not own Naruto or its Characters but if I did I would be rolling in all the riches the real owner is rolling in right now.

**Just One of the Guys: What the F?**

"Pumpkin, daddy's home! Open up, so I can shower you with gifts and my love."

Sasuke pushed me off and I fell off the bed with a loud 'thump'. I started running around panicking while Sasuke regained his composure and was calm.

"Hina-Bee what's wrong? What was that noise? Is someone holding you against your will in there, if so do the family whistle." _I pale after my dad said that because I knew in a matter of seconds he would break down the door._

"No Daddy I'm just not decent! I'm naked just like the day I was born into this world! Please give me a moment please!" _I screeched out. Sasuke shook his head in disappointment while just sitting on my bed like nothing was going on while I was crapping bricks. I had no time for his "cool" act so I dragged him to the window. What's wrong with him! If my dad catches a boy in my room he'll send me to a convent after I witness Sasuke's murder. I have no time for his aloofness._

"Hinata something doesn't sound right if you don't open this door in two seconds I'll open it with my badass kick do you want me to use my badass kick?" _After my dad said that I panicked and told Sasuke to go out the window quietly but he just shrugged and started moving slowly out the window. My dad started kicking my door so I freaked and pushed Sasuke out my two story window and chucked his shoes at him while he was on the floor. I don't know what came over me but I didn't even consider Sasu getting hurt I just pushed and threw. My father was about to kick the door open when I decided to open it._

"Hi daddy, welcome back I missed you!" _I said in my best "daddy's little angel" voice. Too bad my father had to be a paranoid mess. He didn't even look at me he looked around my room._

"I smell a scent of a boy. Where is he Hinata?" _He rushes in my room and checks my walk in closet._

"I don't know what you're talking about; don't you trust me? I thought I was your little girl?" _if acting innocent wouldn't work then maybe being oversensitive will. He still hasn't looked t me well when he sees me; he is going to freak out more._

"Pumpkin it's not that I don't trust you, it's those filthy dirty hormone driven boys I don't trust_!" my dad says while looking under my bed._ "All clear! I'm sorry honey I just over reacted. Wait what is this?" _my dad stumbles over a green frog wallet, on geez I'm screwed. _"What's this, property Naruto Uzumaki, a condom! OH MY GOD NOOOOO! " _yes he open stupid Naruto's wallet, that he must have left when he got tazed, which just happened to have a condom in it and now my father is sobbing on his knees. Today is going to be a long day._

**Uchiha Manor**

_**Sasuke's point of view**_

I can't believe she shoved me out the window and threw my fucking shoes at me. I was just messing with her I wouldn't have let her get in trouble. Now I'm all dirty with fucking mud and leaves in my hair. I climb through my window and get into the shower still pissed that Nata would have the nerve to do that shit. As I got out of my private restroom I find Tachi sitting on my bed. Great what's he doing here?

"What do you want?" _I say in an annoyed tone_

"Foolish little brother, can't I just come here to talk to you and have a heart to heart." _Tachi says with a smirk._

"What the fuck do you really want? I don't have time for this." _I say standing there irritated that I'm still stuck in my towel since shit face Itachi won't leave._

"Dad came into your room last night to have 'the talk' with you since mom came home hammered last night from her 'girl's night out' with Tsunade and she was passed out but you weren't here and you haven't been here all night. I also heard Hiashi cry out "OH MY GOD NOOOOO" right before you sneaked back in. so little brother did you have fun with Hina last night." _Itachi said with scowl on his face_

"Fuck off Tachi, it's not even like that just because you go around more than a collection plate at church doesn't mean everyone's like that. Nata and I are just best friends." _I say while looking for clothes to wear._

"She likes you, you know and I'm sure you feel the same. Why don't you make something happen already?" _He said while in deep thought_

"Like I said we are just friends. Nothing is going on, she likes the dobe anyways." _I say putting on my shirt._

"So if she didn't like that jackass would she still be just a friend? Stop with the denial or you'll lose her before you know it. A lot of guys want her and here you are the only idiot she allows to get close enough to have her and you're with your best friend shit. Sasuke I'll admit I'm one of those guys but I know that with you around I won't get anywhere and I could learn to accept that but it's a pain in the ass when you won't accept your fucken feelings for her, look around your room it's all picture of you and her, you have other friends but you choose her as your room theme. You have a 'Hina' pillow for god sakes. Come on your into her and apparently have been for a while. She's the only girl that you talk to, hug, and all that crap normal guys do with females. She won't wait for you forever so fucken do something already, you are both morons and unless one of you says something nothing will happen so fucking say something already! If you decide not to act on your feelings then so be it, I won't hesitate to act on mine and I'm sure plenty of other guys won't." _He says while pinching the bridge of his nose clearly irritated._

"Like I said before fuck nut we-are-just-friends, do I have to fucking spell it out for you? And she has a Sasuke pillow too. Mom bought them." _I say in nonchalantly while standing in front of him._

"Little brother you're not only foolish but you're a dumb fuck. Get ready our cousin's down stairs" _With that Tachi stands up pokes my forehead and walks out. What the fuck just happened?_

**Hyuuga Estate **

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Why has this happened? You were supposed to be the good daughter who focuses on her studies instead of boys! I blame it on society and that repulsive Naruto Uzumaki! Sweetie, please tell me that he didn't try anything on you? please tell me that you have your virtue intact! If he did no one will ever find that punk bitch spiky blonde head of his! Wait what did you do to yourself? Why do you look like that? No I knew I should have sent you to church summer camp this summer, WHY GOD WHY MUST YOU PUNISH ME? IS IT BECAUSE I RUIN FUGAKU'S LAWN SO I COULD WIN THE COVER OF STUDS AND GARDEN MAGAZINE AND THEN BLAMED IT ON HIS SON'S FAN GIRLS? I AM A STUD AND MY GARDEN IS GREATEST AND I WONT LOSE TO AN UCHIHA, I AM A HYUUGA AND WE'RE KICKASS, I DESERVE THAT COVER AND MY STUNNING FEATURES DID MORE FOR THAT COVER THAN UGLY ASS FUGAKU WOULD EVER DO!" _My father is on the floor in the fetal position while Neji just walked through my bedroom door. What is this an open house crap can't I get some privacy?_

"What's wrong uncle? Is it Nat's new look? Didn't I tell you that it was urgent, she looks too attractive! Now get up and tell her to change back. Tell her to strap them down and not push em' up, tell her that form fitting clothes makes her look fat and sausage like, tell her that her makeup makes her look like prostitute, tell her something that will make her self-conscious so she could feel shame and hide herself!"_ My_ _dad is still sobbing in the fetal position_ "Uncle, get your ass up! Wait is that a condom? In Nat's room- OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _now Neji's in the fetal position sobbing. I step over them so I can get ready in my bathroom and go see Sasuke._

When I walk out of my bathroom I see my dad and Neji have composed themselves. They are wearing the Hyuuga poker face now. Oh great now it will be a very, very long day.

**Uchiha Manor**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I walk out of my room and bump into last person I wanted to see.

"Sasuke where were you last night?" _awe fuck I don't want to go through this shit so I simply shrug._

"Sasuke my boy you are a man now! I'm so proud of you! Did you use the moves I told you about? Foreplay is always important. Was it that looker from last time cause if it was you are one lucky man? Don't worry your mom has no idea you slept on somebody else's bed and I'm sure that's not all you did." _After my father said that he ran away giggling like a school girl with his arms dangling up in the air. I can't believe he's one of the most powerful and feared men in the business world. I walked down stairs and see my mom talking to my cousin._

"Sasu cakes, good morning come on and eat breakfast, I made a smiley face breakfast with tomatoes on the side!" _my mom says in a cheery voice. You would never be able to tell she was piss ass drunk last night. And I'm pretty sure she's wasted right now by her 'normal' composure. Sake and eggs again is my guess why she would be buzzed now, she can out drink Tsunade on her good nights. When she's tipsy she starts talking about grand children. We'll see in bit._

"Good morning mom, thank you for the breakfast." _I say in a monotone voice ignoring my cousin sly smirk. He enjoys messing with my mom when she's been drinking._

"Morning Sasu cakes, how is my little cousin doing? Haven't you gotten big so where's your other half? I haven't seen you alone in years, Auntie I think you should call Natty and her family over so we can all bond." _My cousin says in a teasing tone my mom doesn't catch on to._

"Your right, I have to get my future daughter in law over here to seal the deal. Too bad her father has to be that prick Hiashi or I would love my future family in law. Sasu puffs! Tachi watchi! Get into your most appealing clothes I'm calling Hinata over!" _my mom says in a sing song voice with a breath that reeked of alcohol._

"Auntie Mikoto I think you mean my mother's future daughter in law because Natty's my girlfriend or will be after today." _My cousin says trying to hold in his laughter after seeing my mother's face expression. Obito has been in love with his best friend Rin forever so I know he doesn't mean anything he says about Nata because if he did I would stick my foot up his ass. _

"Listen here boy, Hina is my daughter in law she will marry Sasu or Tachi got it. Have beautiful children that will love me and will call me 'grams' and I will be a 'GILF'. You stay the hell away from her, she is the only girl worthy of my babies and I'll be damn if you take that from me!" _My mom said in a low dangerous voice full of malice that just caused my cousin to laugh hysterically which cause my mom to storm out of the room. My cousin turns to me with a big smile._

"It's been a while Sasuke, I missed pissing off your mom." _My cousin says still chuckling_

"It has Obito; I've miss seeing my mom that pissed off too. So how's college been?" _my cousin Obito is going to his second year of college and I haven't seen him since his graduation over a year ago with honors like Kakashi and Rin._

"Good just busy with school and work. How's your junior year so far? I know school started a week ago but still do you like any of your classes?" _Obito asked. Obito is the only Uchiha to have a job to buy his own car and pay for living expenses. It's not that we're lazy we just don't work for people, people work for us. Many family members question if he's a real Uchiha but his signature Uchiha eyes, dark hair, and good looks prove he is._

"School sucks so do my classes I just want to graduate already so I can go to college overseas. Aren't you supposed to be at school what are you doing here?" _I say in monotone._

"Well I'm majoring in literature and I'm planning to teach so my school sent me over here for some special training and I was transferred to Konoha University, courtesy of your father's connection, so I can help aid some school with a teacher shortage or what not at some school. So little cousin since training will be like two months long and I won't get a dorm room for around the same time looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other." _Obito says with a smile. He is one of my favorite cousins but I'll never admit it to him._

"Just stay out of my way." _I_ _say in a cold voice as I brush past him to eat my delicious breakfast_

"I love you too." _Obito says as he follows me to the kitchen. When we enter the kitchen Tachi and his lover are there eating._

"Hello foolish little brother, I ate your tomatoes." _Tachi says with a smirk._

"Fuck you fairy" _I say as I snatch away his waffle and eat it in front of him, watching his smirk go to a frown. It's great!_

"You waffle stealing ass you know I love my waffles why would you do that?" _Tachi says in an emotional voice_

"You ate my tomatoes! You know I love them! They're heaven in fruit form to me!" _I say in the same voice_

"Fuck your tomatoes they suck ass!" _Tachi said_

"Fuck your waffles fuck them in the ass!"_ I say pissed. How dare he insult the best thing in the world!_

"Hey guys calm down you're starting to sound like girls." _Kisame, my brother's lover says_

"You're the girl" _we both say in unison_

"You guys are assholes." _Kisame says with tears in his eyes and runs out of the kitchen._

"Tachi watchi aren't you going to chase your boyfriend?" _I say in a teasing tone_

"He is not my boyfriend! I don't care, he means nothing to me and don't call me Tachi watchi asshole!" _Tachi growled at me_

"I thought I meant everything to you! I'm not returning raven!" _Kisame shouts and slams the door._

"Fuck! That's my bird! Kisame get back here and give me raven!" _Tachi runs out after Kisame_

"Tachi doesn't need a girlfriend; he already has a big blue high maintenance one." _Obito says while_ _eating his breakfast. I nod in agreement._

**Hyuuga Estate**

"You will not have any boy in your room." _My dad states_

"No sex!" _Neji shouts._

"You will not be in any boys room" _My dad list_

"No sex!" _Neji shouts._

"You will not be in the back seat of a car in a taco bell parking lot!" _My dad shouts. What's wrong with taco bell?_

"No sex!" _Neji shout while pacing._

"You will not enter a hotel, motel and especially not a holiday inn!" _My dad shouts again while I nod_

"NO SEX!" _Neji screams even louder._

"You will not be with a boy in a janitor's closet, school roof, empty class room, or any isolated place at school!" _My dad states while pulling his hair._

"NO SEX EVER" Neji _shouted. Oh god I don't want to talk about this_

"No boys, you will not hang out or 'kick it' with any boys EVER!" _My dad cries_

"Hinata have you slept with a boy?" _My father says while paling and sweating_

_Yes I slept next to Sasu but by the way the both are looking at me I'm guessing it's the other 'slept' Mina and Haku went over._ "No daddy, Neji I haven't done anything."

They sighed of relief just like when I explained how Naruto's wallet made its way to my room and Ibiki confirmed it making Naruto sound like a predator.

"Why did it take you so long to answer the door when I knocked?" _my dad ask_

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like the way I look now." _I told half the truth so I'm not a liar._

"I don't like the way you look, you'll attract too much attention from disgusting males, sweetie I can cover up one murder, five tops but I don't think I'll be able to cover up all of the murders it would take to get men not to have dirty thoughts about you. No we are going to have a bond fire." _My dad says seriously_

"What for uncle?" _Neji asks with curiosity_

"So we can burn all of her new clothes and have old Nat back." _My dad says gathering my clothes. What!_

"That's a great idea! Let's burn her makeup and tweezers too!" _Neji says sounding much like Lee. Like hell they will touch me clothes, makeup or tweezers! I don't want to look like Bert!_

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING YOU HEAR! IF YOU BURN MY CLOTHES NOW I'LL BECOME A STRIPPER LATER ON OUT OF SPITE YOU HEAR ME. I'M NOT BUFFLING I'LL DO IT! I'M A GIRL THAT LOVES HER CLOTHES AND I'M ON THE EDGE DON'T PUSH ME OR I'LL BE WAVING SINGLES AT YOUR FACE LATER. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" _I screech and push them out of my room after taking my clothes out of their hands. Oh crud did I just say that to them? What's wrong with me? The look on their faces was priceless though. It's the first time I ever stand up for myself, pat on the back for me_.

**With Hiashi and Neji**

"Did Nat just yell at us?" _Neji said in disbelief_

"Yes my dear nephew, the devil has got her now. The devil known as adolescence has got my favorite daughter. I thought I was in the clear when she wasn't worried about her appearance but now I know I'm fucked now all I need is for her to bring home a hormone infested boy. Neji we must prepare, I'm not losing my precious princess' innocence to some man whore trying to feel her up." _Hiashi said while pumping his fist in the air._

"Nat kicked your asses out of the room. I can't believe she had it in her, she finally told you guys off. Good for her I say. Oh dad Mikoto is on the phone for you, I think she's has been drinking again." _Hanabi says while handing Hiashi the phone and leaving._

"What do you want hag? I'm not in the mood for your drunk rambling." _Hiashi says with a bitter tone._

"Shut it you prissy little twit, come over and bring over the girls and Neji so we can have bonding time. It would be better if your ass wouldn't come but since I'm an honorable Uchiha I'm inviting your prick ass now hurry up. " _Mikoto says in dominant tone._

"Why should I? Honorable my ass, you Uchiha are as honorable as the shit under my shoes." _Hiashi said with his arms crossed while balancing the phone in between his ear and shoulder._

"Aw don't be such a girl Iashi, it's okay I understand you're afraid that the Uchiha are better, you don't have to come you filthy piece of shit." _Mikoto said in an icy voice_

"I'm not afraid and don't call me that Koto we're not in high school anymore. I'll be there I'll show you wench!" _Hiashi said and hung up_ "Neji, Hina bear, and Hana la-la we're going to the Uchihas so we can show them we're better get ready."

"Uncle I thought we weren't going to let Nat around any boys. The Uchihas have two sons."

"They're gay my boy, the older one is always cuddling with that big blue guy and the little ignores girls so I know he's gay, come on all those girls chasing after and not one is good enough for him and he's an Uchiha he should settle for whatever comes his way. You know why he isn't interested my boy, because they pee sitting down." _Hiashi said in an as-matter-a-fact voice._

"That is true uncle how could I miss that, the little Uchiha is the only guy that isn't all over Nat! Come on you have to be gay or related to her if you don't find her attractive. He is the one I'll ask to watch over her when I'm not around! I found an ally that won't try to defile my precious sibling!" _Neji said with sparkles in his eyes._

"Neji you're a genius!"

"No you are uncle!"

"Neji"

"Uncle" _they_ _both hug with sparkling teary anime eyes just like Lee and Gai._

"Coleen I think you need a break from Lee. I can't believe you make fun of Lee and Gai when you and dad do the same." _Hana said with a smirk._

"Daddy, maybe you need a break from Ibiki and Fugaku. You guys are always hugging and yelling each other's name. I don't think it's healthy." _Nat said_

"Nonsense it's all healthy pumpkin. Running into the arms of a man is acceptable just not for you. Now we leave, to the Uchiha manor!"

_**Sasuke's point of view**_

**Uchiha manor**

"Someone's at the door, I'll get it!" _my mom runs to the door pushing me out of the way when she get to the door she smoothes out her clothes_. "Welcome to my superior home, oh it's you just come in. Obito is in the kitchen dear."

When I look at who it was, it was my cousin's long time crush and best friend Rin the girl that has the best guys affections but chases after every other guy, was walking toward me with a smile. She gave me a big hug as I returned the hug, Nata and her family walk in and Obito walks out of the kitchen. They both give me a strange look, I had never seen that look on her before but I have seen it on Obito when Rin confessed her love to Kakashi. Nata was the first to recover.

"Obi is that you? I missed you!" _Sunny runs to Obito and gives him a big hug that in my opinion took longer than necessary._

"Wow Natty you look beautiful, I miss you too gorgeous." _He says taking her hand and leading her to the game room. _"Oh yea, Hey Rin." _With that he disappears with Nata. What the hell just happened, sunny just ignored me and left with my cousin. Shit Rin and I are still hugging. I quickly let go and trail behind them with my hands in my pockets. When I walked in I see an unholy sight, Obito is teaching Sunny how to play pool, he has his hands all around her and she's giggling as he whispers in her ear. I feel my blood boil, what the hell is she thinking? She knows how to play just fine; she never needed any help before! Cool off Sasuke. I'll just play darts so I turn my back to them._

"Arch your back like this." _He puts hand on her lower back._ "Alright now your hands like this. Wow Nat you smell good, Lavender?" _Obito ask while he has Nata sandwiched between him and the pool table. I couldn't even throw a dart right because I just kept making sure he wouldn't lower his hand. What the hell why am I freaking out its Obito, he wouldn't take her in to his bedroom and have his way with her._

"Yup you guessed it, hey did you get that new game you emailed me about?" _what they email each other since when? Since when did he sniff her!_

"Yea it's in my room, come on lets go." _Obito pulls her hand and vanish to his room. Hey they didn't have to go there are plenty of games to play in the game room. I was wrong he would take her in his room and have his way oh no he won't, I was going to follow them up stairs and give them a piece of my mind but I felt arms wrap around me when I look down I see Rin._

"What's wrong Sasuke? You okay you look lonely. How about I fix that for you?" _Rin said with a flirty smile. She has had a crush on me since two years ago, she doesn't care that I'm younger she just likes me but I'm not interested. Don't get me wrong she is very pretty. She has big brown eyes, short reddish brown hair, long legs and a nice body. When I was about to say something I feel her lips crash on mine and of course right at that moment Obito and my Nata come in._

"Sasu come on let's go play-. Oh sorry for interrupting your make out session I think I'll meet you in your room Obi." _With that Nata left strutting, she didn't care. Well why would she? We're not together anyways._

"Well I'll leave you two alone and keep Natty company in my room because her 'BFF' is too busy. Rin I don't want to go to the concert anymore so I think you should leave soon or better yet now." _With that Obito glared at us and left. Rin still stood there after I pushed her off and started walking away that was until my mom came and shouted at both of us. She said no one was going to be smooching under her roof and ran to Obito's room._

**In Obito's room**

"Natty its okay, Sasu probably just fell into her lips, that's all, just a big understanding." _Obito says while patting my back._ "I know Sasuke's a jerk but he isn't like that, come on Natty I'll give you something deep fried if you give me smile." _Obito says with fake cheeriness, I know he's hurt because of what happened, he's been in love with Rin forever. So I give him a smile and dig my face in his neck feeling like I want to cry. Obito knows about the kissing because I e-mailed him about it asking for advice. _

"I'm too good for him anyway." _Was all I could say. At that moment Mikoto runs into the room and hugs both Obito and I. _

"Hina, Obito-to my little babies, I am so ashamed of my Sasu right now. I'm sorry sweetie he was dropped on his head a few too many times and he also takes after his father's family and let's face it they are all nuts. God I'm going to beat that boy senseless! He will not take my title of GILF away!" _with that she runs never spilling her drink in the process_

_**Sasuke's POV **_

Rin left after that and lunch was very awkward. My mom, Obito, and Hanabi kept glaring at me for reasons unknown to me well except Obito he has all the reason to be mad at me, the girl he's been in love with since he was 5yrs old kissed me.

"Hello family, Hyuugas." _My father said coming out of his study with Hiashi drinks in hand._ "Oh Sasuke I heard you had your girlfriend over again, how is she?" _once those words left my dad's lips, I could feel Obito's glare intensify. I look over at Sunny and she was just ignoring me. Shit that's where I am, I'm in some deep shit._

"So Rin's been over before?" _my mom asks obviously upset before I can say no my dad interrupts._

"Hinata is that you?" _she nods_ "I can't even recognize you, you look an awful like the looker oh shit oh, me and big ass mouth I think I need another drink come on Hiashi lets race." _My dad gives me an apologetic look and takes off. _

"I really need to get this off my chest, Obito you are the hottest Uchiha ever! I love you so much and I will marry you some day!" _Hanabi exclaimed and then continued eating as if nothing happened._

The day got worse; Nata didn't even look at me and only hung out with Obito. My mom kept whacking me upside the head; Hanabi flipped me off before she snuck away with Konohamaru. I just want this day to end so everything will go back to normal. In the middle of my complaining, Itachi walked through the door and slammed it, and then I heard tires cry which meant he and Kisame had another fight.

"You're in the dog house Tachi." _I say in a depressed tone_

"So are you foolish little brother, so are you." _Tachi says while sitting next to me watching Sunny and her family leave without sparing me a glance. God I hope everything will be alright tomorrow_.

**Next day**

Everything is not alright. She won't pick up or return my calls. Her window is locked and this morning Obito drove her to school. What the hell is up with her? Our classes together she sat away from me and was surrounded by boys while I was surrounded by rabid fan girls, during nutrition and lunch she didn't even show up which caused Lee to cry all day long, our track practice she ran with Kiba and whenever I got close enough to talk to her she would ran away, I never realized how quick she was until I couldn't catch her. When practice was over she left in Pein's car. Okay maybe she just needs some time.

**One month later**

She still hasn't spoken to me. I'm getting tired of trying. I never had to do this, I was the one always ignoring everyone but now here I am chasing after her, begging her to talk to me. Yes you heard right I begged her to talk to me in a voice mail I Sasuke Uchiha begged. What the hell does she want me to do? I've apologized, I've begged, I've chased, what else is there? I even asked my dad for advice and all he said was find the clitoris. How the fuck is that going to help me!

Now she's sitting at her new spot right across from ours with Shikamaru all on her, how dare she run her fingers through his hair! This is bullshit, why do I feel like a rejected boyfriend, I should only feel rejected. Damn Nata, you're making act like a fool and Uchihas don't act like fools.

**Hinata's POV**

It's been a month and I'm still pissed, I know I shouldn't be because he was never my boyfriend but I'm still pissed I can't believe I ever kissed that penis head. How was I suppose to feel when I see him all over another girl as soon as I walk into his house and not just any girl but Rin his cousin love interest! Then when I turn my back he makes out with her and then he doesn't bother to explain anything to me. All he does is act like nothing happened! He doesn't call me until the next morning. This past month I've only had three phone calls from him and one voice mail that demanded me to call him. At school when he approaches me he acts all arrogant so I don't even bother to hear what he has to say. Trying to cheer up Obito while feeling like crap isn't easy that day that pig kissed the cradle snatcher I had to cheer up the poor guy but it isn't really working since that sank keeps calling Obi to talk about that merf Sasuke. Gosh why do I care he means nothing to me!

"Hina you're spacing out again."_Ten says while cleaning under her nails and glaring at Kin that hanging out with Neji right across from us. _

"Thinking about little Uchiha again?" _Mina Says while playing cards with Choji._

"Nat don't worry your deserve better, you're out of every guys at this school league. My advice is you should wait to date until you're in college. High school guys aren't worth your time, we're all assholes and all we care about is sex." _Kiba says while shuffling cards and joining Mina and Choji._

"How troublesome, you weren't with Sasuke so you shouldn't be this upset right unless you have some sort of feelings for him. If you do like him then I understand why you feel so betrayed but if you don't j let's just go and be friends again so we can all hang out together like old times." _Shika says while lying on my lap. I just continue braiding his ponytail and think over his words. Do I have feelings for Sasu? Heck no I just want to punch his face in._

"Hey Lazy ass, you wouldn't understand how deep girls are. This was her first kiss and it meant a lot to her but it didn't to him. It's a matter of principle and that dick has to pay. Guys don't give a shit about anything especially when it comes to girls feelings. You probably don't even remember your first kiss but to some people it's important." _Temari says while throwing grass at Haku's long hair._

"Tem keep throwing grass at me and I'll cut off one of ponytails. You know I'm allergic look I'm already getting hives and its picture day!" _Haku says while scratching the back of his neck._

"Troublesome woman, I can remember my first kiss, the first time I held a girl's hand even the first words we ever said to each other so don't talk like you know anything." _Shika said while turning to look away from Temari. I know the answer to all of them is Ino, Shika's first everything or almost everything. I remember how close they were and how I even believed they would someday get married that was until Shika had too much to drink and made out with Tayuya at Naruto's party, and then it all went downhill. Ino has been dating Kiba for about 3 months well until this morning when she heard he fooled around with some girl at his pool party last month and dumped him. Kiba's only reply was you win some you lose some. Poor Ino she always attracted to the wrong guys._

"Shika I'll follow your advice, they don't call you a genius for nothing." _I whisper in Shika's ear then I pinch his cheek. He gives me a lazy smile and holds my hand. When I look up I see Sasu staring at me, then I turn and see Temari give me a weird look. When I was about to ask her what was wrong I was interrupted._

"Hina I'm having a Halloween party and you're going. If you want so are your friends but everyone has to wear costumes, especially you Hina." _Tachi says with a wink._ "And everyone needs a date, so Hina I was wondering if you would be-." _Tachi was cut off by yelling._

"my fair Lily in a garden of weeds, will you be my date for Sasuke's Halloween party. Please give me a chance youthful enchantress, I know you may not feel anything for me but it would be an honor to have you accompany me." _Lee with hopeful eyes while holding a lily in his hand. He can get on my nerves and scare the crap out of me when he has a flower in his hand but he's a great friend and I have a soft spot for my hyper, bowl cut wearing, green loving, one eye browed friend._

"I'll love to go with you Lee." _I didn't think that answer would get me tackled but it did. Lee tackled me and trampled over poor Shika, I hope I don't regret this._

**School gym**

Here I am in line waiting for my picture to be taken standing in between Kiba and Gaara, watching Kankuro take his picture. I feel sort of bad for Kankuro; I didn't know black eyes lasted more than a month or maybe he was just got hit really hard? After Sasu walked me to his car at the pool party, he went back to get my purse and to teach Kankuro a lesson which he will probably remember since he'll have a black eye on his school ID for the rest of the year.

"So Nat, I heard Lee's your date to the party. I can't believe he beat all of us to ask you. Now I need to find a date before Saturday, fuck." _Gaara said in monotone._

"Yup, he's my date. Why don't you ask that Matsuri girl, you use to be her tutor, right? From what I remember she was smitten about you." _I say while playing with the flower in my hair, yup the lily Lee gave me is in my hair. I got tired of random guys shouting 'yes I love you too, you didn't need a flower to confess your love for me.' Every time I passed by one of them or girls shouting 'stop sending yourself flowers to make Sasuke jealous, he dumped you two timer. Doing it with Kankuro in the bathroom, what a whore!' Every time I walked by them. So I figured why not put it in my hair? It would avoid many fights and insults and my knuckles are starting to hurt._

"Nat, she has a pair of my boxer that she stole out of my washer machine, they were my favorite boxers. She has a shrine of me in her locker, the principle told me to stop tutoring her because she was afraid for my safety." _Gaara said in monotone._

"Hey at least they were clean, Neji's fan girls try to steal his dirty boxers with ball sweat on them, come on sure you may 'love' somebody but that doesn't mean you have to love their underworld stench. Why don't you just say your date is meeting you there and I'll keep you company, let's face it other than your friends and fan girls no normal person would want to hang out with you, you're not exactly a ray of sunshine. Besides Lee will probably ditch me for Gai since he's helping Obito chaperone the party."_I say._

"Hey Ayame and Tayuya. what's up? I think we should go to the party together. Nat, Gaara if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of." _Kiba said quickly and ran away. Gaara and I nodded and continued our conversation _

"You're only defending her because you were a fan girl too, you stalked Kakashi and sniffed him. are you sure prince charming will let you out of his sight and not make you join his youthful conversation with Gai. You know I may not be a sunny person but neither are you, miss mood swings. One week I love you Sasu, next week I hate you Sasuke, choke on a dick Sasuke, the week after that here fan girls take Sasu's phone number even though I'm not mad anymore I'm just evil. Make up your mind woman, just admit you like his arrogant ass already and we can all hang out in one group not be divided by Sasuke and your sexual tension." _Gaara says in monotone._

"That was one time! We were watching pootie tang, I was bored, Kakashi was sitting in front of me and his hair reminded me of an herbal essences commercial. His hair was calling to me what else was I suppose to do? I'm not a fan girl, I just find him magically delicious with a perfectly toned body but I'm not a fan girl! I don't like Sasuke we are just friends and I didn't pass out his number I shouted it out and who ever got it got it, it's not my fault his fan girls have sharp ears. I'm not evil because I enjoyed seeing him break his iphone out of frustration, it served him right! You must have me confused with you, you have sexual tension with Sasuke not me, I don't even like guys they're evil, they kiss you then when you turn your back they kiss some stupid cougar. You want to see mood swings fire crotch I'll show you; I just remembered its kick a ginger day."_I kick him_ "is monotone the only tone you know how to talk in?" _I then notice that I was shouting and taking out my anger on poor Gaara but when I looked at him, he looked amused._

"so he kissed another girl, well I wouldn't of guessed that from the Uchiha but I guess I can help you get even." _Gaara said in monotone._

"I'm sorry Red I didn't mean to be a douche to you; I'll give you my cookie stash. I didn't mean the fire crotch comment; well even though its true, I shouldn't talk about your crotch maybe you dye it funky colors fun, I don't know. It was the heat of the moment-" _I was cut off when Gaara kissed me. Oh dear his lips are so soft. What the heck? Just like that he stopped and I was in a daze._

"Yup, the heat of the moment. Well I guess I'm next. " _With that Gaara went up to take his picture and I didn't realize that people were staring until Mina whistled as she walked up to me._

"Damn Hina, lining up all the boys I see. Red is your color! Guess what I have the hottest date for the party ever! Choji agreed to take me, I was so nervous he was going to reject me but he said yes. Choji, Lee, and Tobi are the hottest guys in school. Gosh what I would do to be the lucky girl that ends up with hot ass Choji but I'm in a one-sided relationship with my ass of a boyfriend. You're so lucky to be the date of the sexy green beast of hidden leaf high. Oh look at that Itachi and Sasuke look like they're going to burst a blood vessel just because you made out with Gaara. Hina are you okay you look a bit pale do you want me to take you to the nurse?" _Mina said the last part with concern_

"No its okay I just really have to take whiz, please save my spot I'll be right back_." I say, when Mina nods and turns her attention to an incoming Choji, I leave to the restroom. In the restroom I find a crying Ino. Even with puffy red watery eyes and snot coming out of her nose she's still one of the prettiest girls in school. She has long blonde hair that she wears in a high ponytail with long side bangs, she has deep ocean blue eyes with thick lashes and at this moment smeared mascara around them. Ino is co captain of the cheerleading squad, captain of the soccer team, she's in leadership, president of the fashion club, and she also happens to be Sakura's BFF. She can be a really big poop if you're on her bad side but if you're on her good side she's a sweet heart._

"Oh hey Nat, I didn't notice you there. You look nice for picture day. Um is Kiba still outside with Ayame?" _Ino asked while fixing herself._

"Hey Ino, thank you, you look nice too. Well last I saw him he was talking to Tayuya but he was leaving. Are doing okay?" _I ask with worry_

"Yup, it's nothing that can't be repaired. So I've notice you and Sasuke broke up, I always thought you would be the ones to make it." _Ino says while putting on makeup._

"We were never together, we just had a little fall out but it's nothing that can't be fixed." _I say while washing me hands._

"I heard you and Gaara made out in the gym, I saw Sasuke and he looked like someone killed his dog. Just a word of advice, be careful who you fall for because the right guy might be in the sideline ready to catch you but you might never go their way. I know it may be great to have guys chasing after you but not all the ones that catch up to you have good intentions. Oh by the way I wouldn't open your locker if I was you, if you know what I mean. See you later Nat and take care!" _with that Ino left looking like she never shed a tear. I just walked back to the gym to take my picture._

**Sasuke's POV**

What the hell, first she was holding hands with lazy fuck Nara, and then her date to my party is Lee, when she's my date every fucking year since we were 7 and now she's kissing Gaara! Wait it was her who gave my number out, I smashed my baby because of her! I need to talk to her today, this shits been going on too long. I wait for her after school, when I see her I pull her into a janitor's closet and close the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Uchiha_?" she shouts at me; I hold her hands and swallow my pride._

"I'm sorry Nata, I really am. I fucked up, I was a dumb ass. Please be my friend again." _I say fearing she'll reject my apology and fuck up my pride. She has a scowl imprinted on her face but it fades away and is replaced by a smile._

"Did the Uchiha just admit a mistake? Did Sasuke the bronze God Uchiha just say he messed up?" _she says with a grin_

"Stop rubbing it in or I'll lock you in here." _I say in monotone._

"Sasu cakes its okay Uchihas suck and mess up a lot, don't worry, I, your superior understand. I guess I'll see you later, Gaara's driving me home. Bye Sasu." _Nata says but when she's about to leave I pin her to the door and kiss her. I don't know why but I had to kiss her when I heard her mention Gaara. She kisses me back, the kiss gets more passionate but when my tongue was about to enter her mouth, the door opened and I hear my brother's lover_

"I knew it, you guys are horn dogs. Hina is such a player, kissing two guys in one day, naughty little girl." _Kisame says while laughing. Sunny digs her face in my chest while I glare at the dumbasses that ruined a good moment._

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business dick wads." _With that I pull sunny out and walk down the hall so we don't have to hear their laughter._ "So you gave my fan girls my number and made me break the love of my life." _after I say that I trip her and she falls flat on her face. I laugh at her and walk away slowly._

"You are such a turd! I loathe you!" _she gets up and walks away; I stop laughing and follow her. When I find her she's at her locker struggling to open it. I gently pull her out the way and open it. All of a sudden I'm covered in cow shit._

"Yuck you have cow dong all over you; I think I'll take the ride with Red, peace out Sasu." _With that she leaves me covered with shit._

After I get home and shower and get my car washed, I look at my new iphone and see I have 2 text messages. I read them.

'Sasuke! Be my date 4 ur partay plz, I'll giv u a good nite. I luv u!xoxo- Sakura sexy ass Haruno'

I didn't even invite her, fuck.

'Hey Sasu, wash all u want but the crap won't come off cuz ur full of it, lol. Any who I think we should hang out 2morrow if that's cool w/ u. well call me craptard have a good night! ~ Hinata the don Hyuuga'

I smile and give her a call and she agrees to let me take her to school in the morning. I guess we're friends again. Now I don't have to feel like I lost an arm. Yup Hinata Summer Hyuuga means that much to me and I almost lost her. I'll never admit it to her but that thought freaked me out.

**Day of party**

I'm wearing a fucking cowboy costume that my mom picked out for me and I hate it but at least I'm not the pink bunny that she originally wanted for me poor Dad I can't believe my mom convinced him. Itachi is dressed up as Alice Cooper and thinks he looks hot. Kisame dressed the crow trying to be hotter. Damn this sucks.

"Hey woody, why so glum? You look like a fucking bitch when you pout." _Kisame said with a smirk _

"Shut the fuck up, I don't look like woody asshole. You don't look like the crow anyways dick." _I say angry. He doesn't he's blue!_

"Take it back!" _Kisame says in the verge of tears._

_Sigh_ "foolish little bother is there a snake in your boot again?" _Tachi says with an expressionless mask that's it I'm changing. Where the hell is Obito? _

_**Hinata's point of view**_

Mikoto, Tenten, Temari who has been acting distant with me, Haku, and Mina are helping me get ready for the party. They brought 3 costumes for me to choose from. One is a slutty nurse that's just a white bra and panty with a red cross on them, a school girl outfit that I wouldn't even want to wear in the shower and just brought back bad memories, and a native American costume that's has a really short skirt and a short corset top. I reluctantly chose the native one, it was more decent then the others. Since I chose the native costume they throw high heeled boots that looked like moccasins at me to wear so I can look 'sexier' according to them. My feet are going to be killing me the whole night I just know it. They did my hair down and wavy with a headpiece with a feather on it, I had the smoky eye going on too. I had a toy ax and bow and arrow as my some of accessories, I don't know why but I was told that they were very important.

My friends all look great. Haku and Temari are going together and they're dressed up as Danny and Sandy from Grease. They look like the real thing; Haku even has a realistic wig on and Temari looks gorgeous in that skintight outfit, I wonder how she's going to go pee? Mina is dressed up as Esmeralda from the Hunchback of Norte dame, because Choji is going to be Quasimodo. She looks very beautiful. I'm sure Neji is going to cry for being too late in asking her as his date after he sees her. Tenten is dressed as a very sexy Princess Leia because her date Kankuro is going to be Han solo. Neji is going to regret not asking her to be his date after tonight because she looks smoking. Even Mikoto was dressed as the 50s Cat woman and May I add she doesn't look like she has two teenage sons she looks Hot, if I'm not being too inappropriate.

After I got dressed Mikoto took pictures of me saying I looked absolutely adorable while my father wept and seeing from her smile she got the satisfaction of my father's tears.

"Hina Bee, sweetie you can't go outside like that, come on eat some bacon and while you're at it have a donut, here let me butter it for you!" _my dad said while pushing junk food at my face. Neji and him have tried to make me eat more and work out less. I don't mind it's just I have the feeling they want me to gain weight._

"Hiashi stop trying to make her a porker, she looks darling just like her mom. She's going to have every boy go nuts. She is too cute." _Mikoto said while taking pictures._

"Shut it you, just because you can go around looking like a hussy doesn't mean my princess can, why couldn't I have had ugly Uchiha children!" _Hiashi says while crying, yes the great stoic Hiashi Hyuuga cries. Sometimes I can't believe he's so feared._

"You shut it jackass my babies are beautiful! Its Halloween its okay too look good beside Hina is only showing off her athletic physic which all your training had provided her. She has a Victoria secret model body." _Mikoto said trying to peeve my dad._

"Fuck, she has no body you hear, no body what's so ever! I knew I should have let her be a chunker and made her sleep on a greasy pillow so she would have bad skin. Why did I ever put her in sports? The way she eats she should have been rolling instead of walking right now. Why did I have to be such a great father and worry about her health? All that did was bite me in the ass!" _my father cries._

"Yes she's just a floating head dipshit, any who we're leaving. Come on ladies the public awaits." _Mikoto says cheery. _

"I think we should all stay here and wear trench coats and wait for death to send its sweet release." _My dad says handing me a trench coat. _

"Stop being such a party pooper they're going to be with me all night. Now just get ready for your business trip and don't worry they're in good hands."

"I hate my life! I knew I should have gotten dogs instead of having children." _He muttered to himself._ "Mikoto if anything happens to my little Hina bear, I shit you not Halloween will be known as the Uchiha massacre got me?" _my father says in the coldest voice ever, everyone in the room shivered a little. He then turns to me._ "Princess please wear the trench coat for daddy and don't remove it. If any little boy gets near you please use the Hyuuga fighting stance and kick his ass and then spray his eyes with this maze okay sweetie can you do that for daddy?" _I nod and he pats my head._ "That daddy's little girl now please don't do anything that I wouldn't approve of or unicorns will die and so will daddy."

My father reluctantly let me leave the house that was until he saw what Hana was planning to wear to her friend's party, remember the sluty nurse outfit, well she found it and wore it and my father looks like he may pass out at any moment especially after discovering his 13 yr old has a navel ring. Yup my daddy is freaking out which was the perfect getaway. I feel sorry for Hana for using her as a scape goat I'll make it up to her later.

"Hanabi Autumn Hyuuga what the hell do you think you're wearing? Nothing that's it, you are wearing nothing! You look like you belong on a corner standing in front of some sleazy motel with that outfit and the clear heels you have on, you look like Mikoto. You have a hole on your navel are you crazy! Go put on some clothes and come down stairs we are going over those slides again and the child birth tape. You will remove that ring and put on the belly now! You are all killing me I can feel my arteries harden when you girls do shit like this. I'm fucked having two girls. Fucking Fugaku you have it easy you lucky son of a bitch!" _that was the last I heard my dad scream because we all ran to the car._

Tsunade, who is dressed as Elvira, and Mikoto drove us to the Uchiha lake side home and sped away so they can go to their own party and drink. When we get there the house is awesomely decorated but is crowded as hell. I can't find any of my friends we all got separated in the crowd. I starting to get nervous since everyone was giving me weird looks. So what if I was wearing a trench coat, did they think I was a streaker? That was until I heard the voice of an angel, well at least at the moment it sounded like one.

"My fairest Tiger lily, I didn't think you would want to match me but here you are, looking as youthful as ever matching me!" _Lee shouting while sporting a Peter Pan costume, what a surprise. Yup I still have the head piece on so you can tell I'm an Indian warrior princess and what not._

"Hey Lee, you look great. Was this the surprise you were talking about? You should have told me you were dressing up as Peter Pan; I could've been Hook or Wendy. Come on lets go with the rest of our friends. Please lead the way." _I say while grabbing a hold of his arm. I thought people were giving me weird looks before now they are giving me weirder looks, who cares if Lee is wearing green tights and all? He looks cool, they just don't know what cool is and let me tell you cool is Rock Lee. Oh great I spoke to soon Lee is twirling and skipping oh well might as well join him. We twirl and skip together, well I attempt to but I'm wearing high heeled boots and my ankle almost broke so now I'm just walking with style. We find our friends while looking awesome, yup we wreak coolness. _

"Nat you look great!" _Kiba said while giving me a bone crushing hug, I mutter a 'hi'_. "you know my date Ayame?" _I nod and acknowledge her. Kiba is dressed up as Tarzan and Ayame is a very revealing Jane. They both leave to the dance floor._

"Nat you look very pretty. This is my date Kiki, Kiki this one of my best friends Nat." _I hug Shino and greet his date. Shino is dressed as Neo and Kiki is dressed as Trinity from the Matrix._

"Troublesome woman, I going to say 'hi' to my friend." _Shika says with no enthusiasm to his date, Guren who is dressed as Princess Barbie but slutty._ "Hey Nat you look good even if you do look like a streaker." _He says with a lazy smirk._

"Shut it Lazy bum. There's a costume under here it just kind of sanky. Too lazy to dress up so you just came like a hobo like your usual self. Nice one Shika when I thought you couldn't get lazier." _I say_

"Yeah whatever princess, at least I'm comfortable and I don't have to hide my greatness. Oh look at your Sasu making his way here. Well I'll see you Nat and please don't go all girl gone wild; I don't want to have to babysit you too." With that he lazily walked away.

"hey Sunny are you planning on flashing me?" _Sasu said holding his cane and playing with his hat. God he looks so good in his Alex from 'A clockwork orange' ensemble. I'm thinking impure thoughts, bad Hinata control yourself! _

"In your dreams sissy boy. Hey where the hell is Leeter Pan?" _I say looking around_

"Your date is running to his lover Gai over there." _Sasu points out. Gai is dressed up as Buddy Elf. He's decking out green tights too._

"Gai" "Lee" "Gai" "Lee" they yell and run to each other's arms. Oh dear I'm going to be ignored for another boy just great. I was hoping to have at least a bit of fun with my date but whatever.

"Ha, he's ignoring you for another guy. Gai's more appealing to him." _Sasu says smirking._

"I know I wish I had a real man to talk to but instead I'm stuck with you." _I say walking away before I feel Sasu grab a hold of my wrist._

"I think you should see how much man I really am." _he huskily whispers in my ear so he can tease me and let me tell you it worked. Impure thoughts returning, damn you Uchiha!_

"Foolish perverted little brother stop harassing Hina just because she came as a streaker." _Tachi says looking very hot dressed up as Alice freaken Cooper, damn these hormones. Crud I'm an Indian whatever not a streaker!_

"Fuck off Itachi, come on Nata lets go eat, I know you want too fatty." _Sasu says while I glare at him and smile at Tachi._

"Hina come on let's have a dance, I promise that I'll keep my hands to myself not like little Sasu here." _He says dragging me to the dance floor. I look back to see if Sasu can save me from embarrassment but he disappears. Good for nothing._

"Tachi I don't dance, I can't even do the funky chicken or the Mexican hat dance. Come on lets go eat, I'm starving. Wow look at that candy apple it looks yummy." _I say while running to the table with all the food on it. When I get there I find Ino, Choji and Mina there. Choji is stuffing his face and talking to Ino who's dressed like Tinker bell, while Mina is just standing there like the third wheel. _

"Hi Hina, I can't believe you are still wearing that trench coat, show off your hot body woman, its Halloween, you're supposed to show some skin and look slutty." _Mina said cheery even though I knew she was anything but. Her boyfriend broke up with her earlier. She deserve better anyway._

"I thought Halloween was made up by the candy companies so they could bank in on all the kiddies that collect candy on that oh so faithful night and the poor saps that purchase that candy so that the little ones could stuff their faces and develop a sugar coma, while dressed up. I don't remember it being an excuse for girls to look like strippers_." I say while stuffing chips in my mouth. Staring a Kakashi who was standing in the corning reading dressed as Edward Scissor hands looking hot as always. I have had a crush on him since I was ten, he was the only boy to make me stutter and blush madly. That still hasn't changed, I know if I was to go talk to him I would crap twice and die. I wonder what's under that masks better yet what's under that costume. My perverted thoughts were shoved back into my head when Kakashi looked up at me; we were staring at each other the trance was broken when Mina spoke._

"Gosh Hina get with the times! Doesn't Choji look so hot, what I would do to be the girl to rub that hump at night. Too bad he doesn't seem to feel that way about me; I even wore a classy slutty costume but nothing. I knew I should have rubbed some BBQ chips on me so he would want me." _Mina says looking at Choji, who is talking to Ino, and ignoring her. He didn't even notice my arrival because he was just that into whatever they were flirting about. I pat her on her back and lead her to the kitchen where we get ice cream and we find Gaara there too._

"Nat, Mina." _Gaara says in monotone while sporting a Joker costume? Oh my I didn't even think he would dress up._

"hey Red or should I say green, the Joker? I didn't think you would dress up but I think it suits you just right with your creepiness and all." _I say taking a seat next to him while just glares at me._

"sup Gaara, you look awesome, why the long face? Please don't mind me while I down this double fudge chocolate brownie ice cream to forget my troubles." _Mina says while stuffing down ice cream. While we're sitting there, I notice Sasuke talking to Rin who is wearing a sanky cat costume. I'm not jealous or anything but she looks like a total slut. Damn it woman get your paws off stupid Sasu before I get them off for you. I was about to get up and tell that little butt munch something but Sakura beats me to her._

"Hey you sank hands off my Sasuke if you know what's good for you!" _Sakura yells getting to Rin's face. Finally that annoying tart is good for something. She's dressed as a naughty school girl and well it's just a pink bra top with a tiny black skirt and a tie._

"He isn't your property; he wants my hands on him anyways." _Rin shouts back getting into Sakura's face. He doesn't even deny it. Sasuke just winks at me walks upstairs to the sun room enjoying the fact that girl's were fighting over him. After awhile I see Rin run to the direction Sasuke went to. _

"Well at least he didn't kiss her this time." _Gaara says in monotone while eating cookies._

"Shut it fire crotch, I wasn't even thinking about him." I say in monotone

"Sure you weren't Hina." _Mina says in monotone while handing over the galloon of ice cream so we can share. I accept and eat my sorrows away. After about 20 minutes and three galloons of ice cream later, we all go look around for more friends; you know what they say misery loves company. We run into Kisame who is passing out drinks and is dressed as Eric from the crow._

"Hey there Hina, Mina, and Sabaku, want a drink?" _Kisame says handing us plastic cups. Gaara and Mina grab theirs while mine was snatched away. _

"She isn't drinking anything, now why don't you leave her alone." _Neji said as he downed my drink, he's dressed as a vampire and his date Kin is dressed as a French maid, a very trashy one may I add. Oh dear her mini skirt is transparent and I just saw her thong. _

"It's okay I understand but I think you could use one after being heartbroken that little Uchiha is messing with Rin in the sun room." _Kisame said in a dead serious voice_

"I'm not anything; I just don't care for the stuff. It's like water to me. Heartbroken, I don't even know what that means that man slut can do what he wants it's none of my concern." _I say glaring at Neji and Kisame. No I have never drank anything stronger than pop but I want to sound tough not like a girl that just eat her weight in ice cream to forget that jerk. My heart did hurt hearing the news but what's the point of holding on to something that was never mine. If he wants Rin he can have her but I won't be there to witness it._

"Whatever Nat you never drank anything stronger than cola, did you come as a flasher?" _Neji asked while Kin was rubbing up on him. I see Ten at the corner of my eye she looks so sad when Neji kisses Kin._

"Hey Neji you have something disgusting on your face." _He stops tonguing Kin and looks at me._ "There you got it off now. Just please try not get it on your lips again_." I say with a smirk and walk over to Kisame and take his plastic cup and down the drink, my throat burns, my eyes get teary, and I feel like I'm going to throw up but I keep my poker face on. _

"Nat you better not do anything inappropriate." _Neji said._

"Don't worry Neji; I won't do anything you wouldn't." _I say with a smirk_

"Just don't do anything with any boys or near them, ever." _He says looking dead serious. _

"Like I said before I won't do anything you wouldn't. I'll wait to have sex until I'm married like you. Oh wait did you get married in your car over the summer because you sure had sex in it hypocrite!" _I say in an accusing tone. Then I walk around looking for Mina and Gaara and I as walk I see Rin walking out of the sun room fixing her top with Sasuke that jezebel behind her. Our eyes connect and he looks away. That hand job, I'll just eat. Oh look Jell-o, yum. I wonder why they're in such tiny cups._

"Damn Nat lets party then. Here have another one." _Ino said handing me another one. After about ten I start feeling a bit odd. Then about that time Hidan walks up next to me dressed as Jack Skellington._

"Hey Hina come on let's have a little drinking contest. If you can drink all the drinks I put in front of you and can drink as much as me, I will do whatever you ask me to for a week but if you don't you'll have to do whatever I want even naughty things. But really you'll be my slave." _With that he took me a small table and poured shot glasses and for some reason I didn't abject. I just down each one of them. Slowly people started crowding and cheering me on. Even Sasori, who is dressed as the Van Gogh, Zetus, who is dressed as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Deidara, who is dressed as the Mad Hatter, and Tobi, who's dressed as Hugh Hefner, came by to join the drinking Contest. After a while Pein came by and stopped me much to Hidan's dismay. He is dressed as David Bowie._

"Hina what do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to be drink with fucking Hidan. And you guys shouldn't be encouraging this!" _Pein said lecturing me and the guys. I just nodded and couldn't help but giggle. Then when I heard music and felt like dancing._

"Come on hot stuff let's dance!"_I say while dragging Pein to the dance floor. We start dancing and I start dancing really close to him, normally I would freak out but today I don't care I feel so free. Gosh it's starting to get really warm under this coat. Oh Hidan's coming he should dance too._

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Crap I feel like shit for avoiding Nata but I don't know how to explain the situation with Rin. When she looked at me she looked so hurt. Fuck it I'll just go talk to her and explain that nothing happen with Rin

**Flash back**

"Sasuke wait please." _Rin says wrapping her arms around me I push her off. I was expecting Nata not her._

"Go away." _I say in monotone._

"Sasuke I really like you please hold me." _She says with pleading eyes just like Sakura did an hour earlier._

"I'm not interested, now go away." _I say with a cold voice._

"Sasuke, just take me." _With that she starts removing her top and just leaves on a bra while she attempts to press her body on me. At that moment my Brother's bitch walks in._

"Little Uchiha, you're a dog. Hina is sitting out there eating her feelings and you're in here fucking. I may not be a big fan of Hina because she takes up my Itachi time but she a cool chick and you do this to her. You're an asshole and I hope you catch something you bitch!" _with that he slams the door. Not long after Obito walks in looking pissed wearing a Willy Wonka costume._

"Get the fuck out of here you two. Rin put your shirt on and leave you to Sasuke." _Obito said while glaring at both of us. We walk out and Obito just sits there._

As I walk out I see Nata gave me a pained look and I can't stand to see sadness in those big lavender eyes so I look away

**End f flash back**

What the fuck is going on here. Is that Nata? She's sandwiched in between Hidan and Pein! She doesn't dance! Why is she dancing?

"She looks good doesn't she? I can't wait until later, I hope I'll get to see under that trench coat." _Some dumbass fan boy comments, I punch his fucking face in and walk to Nata. She's freaking with Kimimaro, who's dressed as a skeleton. She's dancing so skanky but at least she still has her coat on. I don't know how long it took me to get through the crowd of Dancers and fan girls to get to her but she had already dance with more than half the guys at the party. Right now she's dancing with Tachi but a while ago I saw her dance with Nara and the rest of our friends. Damn Tachi if his hands go any lower I'm going to break them. I see her stop dancing and get a drink and down it and then get another one._

"Nata I think you had enough." _I say pulling the drink out of her hands just to have it pulled back_

"This one's mine get your own." _She slurs while walking away from me._

"What the heck is wrong with Nat? She doesn't drink she's a good girl. We got to do something Sasuke those are the worst when they drink. You know who many good girls I de-virginized while they were intoxicated. Tons, you hear tons! Oh my god Nat might meet an asshole like me that thinks with his dick instead of his head we need to save her! She will still be a virgin tomorrow if I have anything to do with it!" _Kiba yelled and ran to Nata, I soon followed. When we got to her she seemed to be fighting with Sakura._

"Your hiding your fat under that trench coat isn't that why you're wearing it fat ass." _Sakura screeched._

"They're called boobs but since you have a twelve year old boy's chest you would be confused when you see them. My ass is fat but it keeps me comfy when I sit down and it's better than looking like I have a frog's ass like you. It's ok, it's not your fault, your body just stores your fat on your forehead, don't worry it isn't so bad. With your back is turned to me I can barely tell." _Nata says while downing a shot._

"You ugly bitch, how many times do I have to tell you there's nothing wrong with my forehead! You're just jealous because I'm prettier and because Naruto ditched you when you were suppose to meet on the roof to have sex with me. I'm sure you were just devastated waiting for him. You're too ugly to get a man. I can have whoever I want and you have to settle for Lee." _Sakura said in a sneer._

"You are a man! I didn't even show up to see Naruto I was too busy hanging out with Sasuke, the guy that doesn't even spare you a glance. I'm glad you both slept with each other now for sure you have all the STDs you both didn't have before, you filthy whores. Settle for Lee, he's great and hot in his own way, energetic, youthful and I'm sure he'd be a fire ball in bed." Nata turns to Lee's direction and winks. He blushes. "You are so lose every time you walk I hear clapping and let me tell you pinky it isn't applause. You know what I'm not ugly because Haku told me I look good and he never lies so you can put that in your spank bag." _Nata said in a drunken Ramble._ "Oh my god it's so hot, can you turn on the AC Tachi? Oh yeah I love this song!" _Nata slurred as she walked into the dance area. When I was about to grab a hold of her wrist Sakura jumps at me while Karin wraps her arms around me._

"Hey there baby I've been waiting all night to have some alone time." Sakura says suggestively

"Sasuke Baby lets go up stairs and have a fun time." Karin, who's in a very revealing girls scout costume, whispered in my ear

"Hn." _Was I said while I pushed them away and entered the dance area. What I saw I wasn't ready for. Sunny was dancing on the table to hypnotize by Biggie in a very hot Indian costume, looks like she abandon her coat. God she looks good, her body is amazing. Oh fuck I'm getting dirty thoughts damn alcohol is making me lose my composure at least I'm not like all the other guys yelling 'take it off' or whistling or throwing money. Wait other guys those fucking horn dogs I'm going to kick their asses everyone of them for looking at my Nata. I see Kakuzu jump on the table and dance while picking up all the money. He's dressed as a pimp well its better than last year when he dressed up as a Repo Man and kept taking everybody's stuff. Fucking greedy bastard! That's Nata's she earned it. _

"Hinata Summer Hyuuga get your ass off of that table and put your fucking coat on, Kakuzu you greedy son of a bitch stop using my baby cousin and you fucking assholes I'm going to beat all your asses!" _Neji yelled scaring Nata and making her pop up from all fours to quick hitting the chandelier with her head and falling off the table, I catch her before she could hit the floor. As soon as she comes off kin and Guren jump on the table and start grinding on each other._

"I need my Hoes' payment or else I'm going to show her how strong my pimp hand really is." _Kakuzu Said but was soon punched by Konan, dressed like an angel._

"Don't call women 'Hoes' asshole!" _she said while beating him with her halo._

"You throw a single at my best friend, she's worth more!"_ Kiba_ _yelled while punching a guy_

"Sasuke take Nat to your room, you're the only person I trust with her." _Neji yells while Mazing guys in the eyes. I Nod at take her up to my room._

**In Sasuke's Room**

I put Nata on my bed and sit next to her, she's awake and asking for more Jell-O goodness. Oh shit she had Jell-O shots. Oh fuck she's straddling me. Fuck she looks so hot; control yourself she's been drinking and so have you. Fuck she's rocking; I put my hands on her hips and hold in a grunt. She's getting me hard, fuck.

"What's wrong Sasu you don't want me on your lap?" _she asks while biting her lip making me want to do things to her. Alright Sasuke think about unsexy things like homework that not sexy unless Nata is biting her lip while doing it. No that not going to work. Tobi's mask that just stupid unless Nata was wearing nothing but that. Okay I'm just a perv. Oh no she sucking my neck and it feels so good._

"Do you want me to stop Sasu?" _she asked in a seductive voice before I kiss her lips. We start making out, I slip my tongue in her mouth and explore. We start getting more aggressive and I start exploring her body. I glide my hand over her butt and move the other to her breast. As I massage her breast she starts moaning and that just gets me harder. She moves her hips over my erection and starts rocking her hips back and forth, I grunt with pleasure. I move my hand from over her breast and start undoing her corset so I can massage her nipples and she moans. I look at her and realize how drunk she really is. She would never do this in the right frame of mind. I look at her big lavender eyes and her beautiful face, I can't do this. I know if this goes on much longer I won't be able to control myself and I'll have sex with her, don't get me wrong I would want to have sex with her just not now like this, I would want it to special like she deserves. I stop and lay down with my back turned to her._

"Sasu are you okay?" _she says while rubbing my back I shrug her hand off. _

"We shouldn't have done that Nata, it was a mistake."_ I say with my back still turned to her_. "We're just friends and if we keep going we'll ruin it."

"It was a mistake?" _she says in a hurt voice_

"No that's not what I mean it's just your not-"_I was catch off._

"Rin, is that fucking it? You don't want anything with me but you do with her. Were you fucking playing with me this whole time! Was I just a fucking make out buddy? You never did have any intention of making us anything more did you dumb shit? Stupid me because I thought we were more than friends because we held hands, sucked face and spent a lot of time together but that all I was to you, a fucking friend. I don't kiss friends; I kissed you because I had fucking feelings for you. It's already been ruined, you know what Sasuke Uchiha fuck you, you arrogant bastard. I don't ever want to have anything to do with you again; I'm tired of thinking about you like I do, of making you such a big part of my life, of fucking loving you. You're not worth it, you're not worth me. I honestly thought you were special but you're not, you fucking piece of Uchiha shit. Assholes like you are what make girls wish they were lesbian! Why did I have to be like Tachi and like dick?" _She said it with teary eyes and with a straight voice I almost forgot she was drunk that was until she stumbled out of the room and slammed the door. She won't remember this tomorrow she's too drunk too. She didn't mean anything she said she's too drunk too. I just lie on my bed repeating that over and over, willing myself not to chase after her and do something I'll regret just to prove her wrong. I know she's upset because the whole time I have known her she has never ever used fuel language and now she has a mouth that can rival Hidan. I'm really hoping it's just the alcohol talking. Hinata Hyuuga if you only knew you're the only woman I want anything with._

_**Normal POV**_

**Back at the party**

"If they keep talking about Nat like that I won't be able to control myself, I'll kill them Obito. Now unhand me peasant and let me find my sweet little cousin so I can scold her for her trashy behavior." _A drunken Neji slurred._

"Neji calm down, Genma already kicked out the group of guys that said those explicit things about Natty okay, now just relax." _Obito said sitting Neji down._ "Hey Gai did you get Lee to pass out yet? I told you not to let him out of your sight! You know how the kid is when he drinks especially if anyone disrespects his 'lily in the garden of weeds'. Where the fuck is Kakashi? he's supposed to help us supervise! Poor Kotetsu had to deal with Kiba and Shino; I think he might be awake now."

"They should have never called Nat a stripper; she was just being very youthful! Last I saw Kakashi he had a bottle of Jack's in hand and went upstairs. Kotetsu should be alright, he just got between the cross fire of Kiba and Shino kicking some youthful ass, amen to that!" Gai said doing the good guy pose. "I wish Kakashi would have seen me put Hidan on check then he would have seen what a great rival I am!" _with that Gai started running laps around the lake._

"Hey Tenten can you watch Neji for me? I have to get Itachi off of the roof before he does something stupid." _Obito says frustrated, Tenten just nods._

"I am a golden God!" _Itachi screams from afar_

"Too late" _Obito says with a sigh and runs outside._

"Hey twenty baby what's cracking?"_Neji said trying to be smooth._

"Neji just shut up, your just saying that because you're drunk and horny." _Tenten says while drinking out of her cup. "_So I see you brought Kin to the party."

"Yea but I wanted to bring Mina but she already had a date, Choji. Since she likes fat guys I started putting on weight. God she's beautiful I've been in love with her since middle school, I'll never love anyone else. No girl is better than her; she has the most beautiful brow eyes I've ever seen." _Neji slurred with a grin only to have a fist collide with his face._

"Neji Hyuuga, you are an asshole and a slut. I can't believe I ever slept with you and thought you actually returned my feelings. Mina doesn't like you she already told you that but here I am head over heels in love with your dumb ass and you could care less. Instead you make out with Kin all night in front of me. Fuck that and forget you, you little prick." _Tenten said in a dead calm voice before she stormed out. Neji was left rubbing his very swollen cheek._

"Hyuuga seems like someone finally put you in your place, gladly it was a girl, not just any girl but my future girl."

"Fuck off Kidomaru."

**With Temari and Mina**

"Have you seen Shika?" _Tem asked a very drunk Mina_

"He kept saying his date Guren was Troublesome and kept asking about Ten and Hina" _Temari cringed when she said 'Hina'_ "and went to look for a quite place that's away from troublesome people, why?" _Mina Slurred._

"No reason, hey I'm gonna get something to drink, you should talk to Choji, he looks lonely." _after Temari said that, all you could she was dust where Mina once stood. Mina was on top of Choji lip locking._

"You are so full of shit, I know you like him."

"What the hell are you talking about Tayuya?" _Temari said in a bored voice to Tayuya who's dressed as the Scarlett Witch. _

"Exactly what I said you fucking like Shikamaru but you won't admit it because he has a thing for your little friend Hina." _Temari eyes widen a little_. "I know that's why you stopped talking to her the same way, that's fucked up, even I who have been in love with the fucking idiot forever don't dislike her. It's not her fault someone likes her, she's obviously having her own fucking problems with her love life she doesn't need your ass to add to them, so fucking grow up and stop being a bad friend. I heard her talking to Sora about it, how everyone changing around her. Too bad she didn't stay like a tom boy; she would have never known the drama that comes with being too pretty."

"Mind your own fucking business, it doesn't concern you." _Tem said with a low voice._

"Make me. It's not my fault jealousy got the best of you." _Tayuya said in the same low voice._

"Shut the fuck up Tayuya!" _Temari said charging at her._

"Fuck you Sabaku!" _said throwing a punch. After a couple of seconds of exchanging blows Sakon was holding Tayuya back and Kankuro was holding Temari back. They were both disheveled and had small injuries. There had been a lot of fights that night. The most popular fight of the night was Rock Lee vs. Tobi; there was a lot of slapping and eye poking. They will be sore in the morning but it was all for Hinata's love so to them it was worth it. _

"this fucking night just keeps getting worse and worse, Damn Auntie Mikoto why did I have to chaperon?" _Obito said with his hands over his head looking at his passed out chaperon buddies and a 'dancing' Gai, its either that or he's having a seizure. _

**With Hinata**

"I can't believe I ever liked that fucking fuck." _Hinata said entering the spare bedroom that she use to sleep in when she spent her weekend with the Uchiha family_.

"That's a lot of F-bombs for you little Nat." _Kakashi said sitting on the bed reading his book and dinking._

"If you haven't noticed Hatake, I've grown up." _Nat said snatching the bottle from him and started chugging._

"I've notice that you've grown, in some places it's hard to not notice." _Kakashi said receiving a glare from her._ "So it's over for you and Sasuke?"

"There was never anything there to begin with." _Nat said passing the bottle back to Kakashi who had now put away his boo, with her head down._ "He never liked me, maybe it's because I'm not as pretty as fucking Rin. Come on her damn legs go on for miles while mine are just stubs."

_Kakashi lifted her chin with his hands so he could look into her eyes._ "Nat your very beautiful, I wouldn't do this if I didn't find you attractive." _With that he kissed her passionately, it took Nat a while to return the kiss but when she did she ended up pinned down on the bed by Kakashi who was now kissing her hungrily. He started exploring her body with his mouth and hands. He started undoing her top and at that moment the door opened._

"How troublesome, hormonal teens acting like every things a motel room- Nat is that you?"

"Hey ya Shika what are you doing around these parts?" _Nat says in a cheery slur slipping away from Kakashi. _

"Come on Nat I think it's time to go." _He says while glaring at Kakashi._ "Hatake"

"Nara, why does she have to go?"_Slurred Kakashi._

"Because if she doesn't go she'd be having drunken sex with you and she'd regret it." _Shika said as he left with Nat in hand once down the hall _"Didn't I tell you not to go all girls gone wild on me and that's just what you do. Damn Nat here take my coat."

"Thank you Shika, I think we should drink to celebrate."

"Drinking is what got you in this mess Nat. Stop pouting your bringing down the mood. Come on we're going to my car and back to my place, my mom is out partying with Mikoto, Tsunade, and Tsume so she won't be back tonight."

"How am I bringing down the mood I'm a ray of fucking sunshine, yeah I love your house it always smells like forest. I don't want to leave yet I'm fine." _As soon Nat said that she fell down, Shika sighed and lifted her up bridle style lazily._

"How troublesome, Choji is already in the car with a piss ass drunk Mina, and Haku called Zabuza to pick him, Temari, and Ten up." _As they walked through the party they got a lot of weird stares especially from Temari and a smirking Tayuya but Shika ignored them and Nat was to wasted to care, she waved and blew kisses as they exited._

_In the car ride to Shika's_

"Oh my God unicorns are going to die and it's my fault!" _Hina said while crying._

"Nat your dad's been saying that forever, don't listen. Unicorns don't exist anyway." _Shika informed._

"they don't exist because I killed them all!" _Hina cried out_

"It's okay every time Kankuro masturbates a star dies but that hasn't slowed him down." _Mina said snorting. _"You finally kissed Kakashi, how sweet, you been dandy over that one for a while. I would have slept with him if I were you too bad Shika had to be a cock block." _Mina whispered loudly_

"I heard that, how troublesome even when their drunk girls gossip." _Shika muttered while Choji chuckled._

"I kissed Kakashi Hatake, I'm going to shit twice and die." _Nat screeched, she finally realized she made out with him. They eventually got to Shika's house, where the girls made friendly visit to the toilet all night and the poor guys had to take care of them all night. _

**Monday at school**

After a long Sunday morning of nursing their hangovers at Shika's house, the girls slept over Nat's house so they could go to school together. When they got there, they were many rumors going around about them, they just ignored them that was until Haku and Temari ignored them. Tenten smile apologetically and spoke to them but soon left. Mina, Nat, and Shika were all sitting in the table talking. Well Mina and Nat were, Shika was taking a nap.

"Damn it Haku is sitting over there with Ino, Damn him for being so in love with Zabuza, so what if I kissed Choji, I had no boyfriend, he broke up with me in a text earlier, hence the large amounts of alcohol I choked down. What's the deal with Tem? I know I didn't do anything to her. Whatever female friends are just drama, with the exception of you Hina." _Mina said while giving Haku the evil eye._

"Thanks Mina, you're awesome too! They'll get over it whatever we did. I can still taste liquor in my mouth." _Nat says making a face._

"I'm sure that's not all you taste in your mouth. There should be different kinds of spit in there since you were swapping some." _Mina says in a teasing tone._

"Can it, Face sucker, I'm not the only one that was swapping spit." _Nat said. The classroom door opened and the teacher made an announcement. _

"Student we have a very special guest today and for the rest of the semester. Please welcome-"

"Hina don't look up!"_Mina said_

"what the French toast?" _Nat Yelled and passed out._

"She looked up." _Mina said helping revive the Hyuuga princess._

"How troublesome, this is going to be a long day."

[A/N] well I hope you liked it I tried to make extra long since I hadn't updated in a while. By the way sorry about that, a lot of things came up last month but I will try to update regularly. My other stories should be updated later this week and one will be revised. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You are the ones that make me want to update period. Thank you for taking a moment out of your day and reviewing, it makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. A special Thanks to:

ImCutePoison, NerdyAsianGirl08, kibagaaralover18, BellaLuz64, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, Kira Acumichi, kitsunekitsune-bi, cheh, SasuNaru4evar (you were not mean at all=D), Princess of blah blah blah, Dark Moon Maiden, Aneeka-Chan, sKyLaR KnIgHt (should read their Sasuhina story, its great), BlackMoonTiger, Dakuenjeru( yup I do, I love avatar), ByakuganHyuuga360, gaarasmama, deepxwriterxaboutxeverything, Moenoke, Aki666 (2x), Rena1ssance

You guys are all awesome in my book!


End file.
